I'm Not a Socialite, I'm a Model
by cutie8pies
Summary: Rory Hayden, a cover girl and model, has been living with her father in England for nearly her entire life. She moves to Hartford to escape the glamour, but in the process will she find something more?
1. We can work something out

So…this is definitely an AU. Rory lived with her dad because Lorelai couldn't take care of her. When she was two, her dad moved her to England with some contact from Lorelai. She was discovered there and began modeling at around age 4. She is now 17, and her dad wants her to move to the states to get away from the paparazzi-filled lifestyle (and to get to know her mom more).

Disclaimer: If only I owned any of these characters! I don't, Mrs. Palladino does. However, I guess I do technically own Rochelle. Yay for me ! I own an imaginary person! You think if I wish hard enough...she'll come to life and do my homework?

Anywho, here it goes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, don't you dare do this to me!" Rory Hayden yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ror, be rational. You can't keep this pace up forever."

"Dad, I've been doing it my whole life! I can't quit now; I just got offered the cover of French Vogue for God's sake!"

"Honey, I don't want you to be another Posh or Sienna for the press! I just…I couldn't handle my baby girl being treated like that, please Ror." He practically begged.

Rory sat down and let it all soak in.

Her wonderfully supportive father wanted her to leave. She knew that wasn't what he was trying to say, but that was all she was getting from the conversation. 'Uhhh…I am so gonna need my therapist tomorrow.'

Chris watched his not-so-little girl and couldn't help but wonder what he had done to her. He didn't know if she was saying all of this because she truly loved modeling or because she was afraid to face Hartford Society. 'It's what's best for her. She needs to get to know her mother. She needs to live in the real world…or as close to the real world as she can.'

"Ror, I know that you're feeling betrayed, but I couldn't live with myself if I only showed you one side of life. I want to let you see things from a new perspective. I know you love modeling, and if that is what you are worried about, we'll talk to Rochelle and ask her to set up some jobs in Hartford."

Rochelle, Rory's best friend and manager, traveled everywhere with the family. When Rory decided to do the cover of Maxim, she was right there by her side to make sure that Rory had the best of everything. They had a real mother-daughter relationship, and Rory was thankful to have her and Chris around.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Rory spoke up.

"Dad…I get it. I just…I wish that you could come with me. I wish that I didn't have to stay with _her_."

"Rory, you know that I can't leave the firm, they need me. Your mother really loves you…" Rory scoffed. "No seriously Ror, she does. Did you know that she calls every week now to find out how you are?"

"Well, that's incredible! My mother, whom I haven't spoken with since last October, decided to finally take an interest in her eldest daughter's life! Tell me, how are her two children? How is that husband of hers, huh?

Chris couldn't help but agree with Rory. How could Lorelai not tell them that she had gotten married…to the local diner owner, no less? He knew how she was feeling. When Lorelai had called them on Rory's 16th birthday, he was hoping maybe it was to tell them that she had seen Rory on the cover of Teen Vogue and to wish her a happy birthday. Instead, she had called to announce that she had given birth to twins and gotten married a few days prior. That had hurt Rory, badly. Suddenly, Chris had an epiphany.

"Rory, what would you say if I told you that you wouldn't have to live with your mother?"

"Dad…what're you talking about? What's going on?" Rory asked nervously. Her dad looked like he had a plan, and that was never good. The last time that he had that look, Rory ended up dating Prince Harry and avoiding calls from the press for the four short months they were together.

"It's simple babe. When dad died, he left me the estate in Hartford. You can live there, go to school at Yale, and visit your mom whenever you feel up to it." Chris explained convincingly.

"That's perfect! So all I have to do is move hundreds of miles away from my friends, family, and life!" Rory yelled, getting worked up all over again.

"Rory, I hate to play the dad card, but you haven't left me a choice. You are going to Hartford, and that's final!"

"Fine… _father_." Rory said scathingly. She knew he hated when she called him that.

'God, not the "formal" act. It's worse than the cold shoulder.' Chris thought with a cringe.

Rory had been doing this since she was 5 and was trying to get her first national commercial. Her dad insisted that she was too young, but when she pulled out the "formal" act, he gave in. Ever since then, Rory had always used it in sticky situations.

"Ror…promise me you'll try. I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I need you to try to be normal. Let's face it kid. You've never had the opportunity to just be a teenager." Rory tried to cut him off, but Chris had predicted she would. "No Ror, listen. Do you remember when we went to Disney Land for you tenth birthday?"

Of course she remembered, that was one of the greatest and worst days of her life. It was after that day that she realized life wasn't simple anymore, but whenever she thought about it, she still smiled.

"Remember Ror? You were petting one of the trolley's horses, and all of the little girls started whispering about you. You were so upset, you started to cry, and one of the parents took your picture."

As Rory listened to her father describe that day, she began to get tears in her eyes. Little did her father know that these were tears of joy. Even though that day had showed her how cruel people could be, it also reminded her how much had changed. She was now a full blown cover girl. She couldn't walk into a restaurant now without someone kissing up to her or telling her how great she looks. She now had everything she ever wanted. She had a family and a great life that she was afraid she would lose.

"I remember dad." She said emotionally. "You know, I think we can work something out."

"I'm glad. I love ya, kiddo." Chris beamed as he kissed her on the forehead. "You know that, right?"

"Yes daddy dearest." She acknowledged with a role of her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's weird, just go with it please. I'll update soon if you like it, but if you have any ideas, then let me know! I adore constructive criticism, but be gentle please.


	2. A strange, strange family

Okay, I am a little worried about this chapter. I know it is gonna be kinda boring, but I think it is necessary to show the importance of some other characters to the story.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, and I am still depressed!

On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So what were you thinking?" Chris asked Rory. He was so relieved that Rory had decided to go. At this point, he thought he would just have to give in to a few unreasonable requests, and she would be glad to stay in Connecticut.

"Well, I supposed that since I'll have no one there to talk to except for the mom that abandoned me, that maybe I could take the one that didn't with me to Hartford?" She questioned hopefully. She knew how much her dad wanted her to interact with her mom, but she wasn't ready. Not just yet.

"Ror, first off, your mom didn't abandon you. She and I agreed a long time ago that it was in your best interest to move to London. Secondly, are you talking about who I think you are talking about?"

"Dad, why not? Rochelle is my best friend, and she helped you raise me. I need someone familiar to take with me so I won't feel alone. Please?"

Rory knew that she was asking a lot out of her dad. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Rochelle meant a lot to him. She was the supportive shoulder and the mother figure to Rory. She had never left his side since the day she signed Rory. He depended on her for advice on everything from the law business to who Rory should be allowed to date.

"Rory, I just…I mean…she has other clients. What if she can't make it?"

"Dad, we both know Chelle would drop anything to help us out. She loves us. Are you sure you just don't want to spare her?" Rory asked teasingly. Chris had loved Rory's manager since the day he layed eyes on her. They had known each other for 13 years, and still, neither one had made a single move. Sure they went out to lunch and to the movies, but they always discussed Rory's career or took her with them.

"And just what is that supposed to mean _Lorelai_?" He questioned startled.

"Daddy, you know I hate it when you call me that." She said with a wince. She greatly disliked being associated with her mother. When reporters or other strangers asked her about her family life, she would just toss her hair back and laugh. That was one thing she was excellent at. Her quick wit as well as her charm really came in handy during those moments.

"Well, _Lorelai_, I suggest you answer my question or else I will continue to refer to you by your given name." He stated with a wide smirk.

"I just meant that it seems to me that you don't wanna spare Chelle. I mean who would. She is adorable, intelligent, and French! What more could a guy ask for in a wife…I mean _friend_." She laughed as he looked a little shell shocked. Her dad had always been afraid of commitment. He was one of the most notorious bachelors in Europe, but he still refused to date anyone seriously.

After his initial surprise, Chris responded.

"Rory, you know I don't think of Chelle- I mean Rochelle that way. She is a friend and a greatmanager but nothing more."

"Dad, I'm not naïve. I know you wanna believe that I'm innocent, but I'm a big girl. I see things, and when you and Chelle look at each other…I see a guy who seriously wants to get some ass and a girl who wants to give it up."

"Oh, God Ror! Please, please, don't ever talk about my feelings for women like that ever again. I'm beggin' you!"

"Well, how about a deal? I promise I won't make any more references to these _feelings _you seem to have for Chelle, as long as you ask her to come with me to Hartford."

"Hey, why do I have to ask her?"

"That's quite simple daddy. I have a shoot for Shout, and I need my Irish coffee!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I'm sorry, come again?" He inquired puzzled.

"Shout…as in the magazine. Come on Daddy! You were the one who suggested I do it! Yeesh. You would think that a father would pay attention to his only daughter!"

"That he knows of." Responded Rochelle as she entered the room.

"Hey Rochelle." said Chris and Rory simultaneously.

"Hey Bleu Layette. Hello Chris." Rochelle said as she glanced between the two. "Are you hiding something from me Bleu?" She questioned suspiciously.

Rory grinned. She loved it when Rochelle used the nickname "Bleu Layette" or "baby blue." It reminded her of the first time they met in Hyde Park, and Rochelle ran straight into Chris. She had glanced down at Rory, and immediately began calling her Baby blue because of her eyes and her aura. At that age, Rory was shy and depressed most of the time. Rochelle told Rory that she had beautiful blue eyes and that she could be the next Twiggy, except not that"disgustingly" skinny. Rory had taken a liking to the woman right away. She eventually became the little girl's confidant and helped her through everything. Rochelle gossiped with Rory about her first crush, gave fashion advice for her first date, and wallowed with her after her first break-up.

Rory stared at the woman whom she considered a mother and could see what her father and other men saw in her. She was around 29 and had deep brown hair with beautiful green eyes. Her skin was a sun kissed brown, which amazed Rory since she had grown up in Paris and moved immediately to London after university. How do you get tanned skin when you have lived in two of the cities with the worst weather in the EU?

"Bleu, are you okay?" she said with her heavy French accent.

"Yeah. I was just going to say that…uhm…dad wants to tell you something. Must be off! I don't wanna be late for the shoot, and I really need that coffee." She hugged both adults and yelled a quick "Love ya" before she high-tailed it out of the house.

"Chris, is it just me or has she been acting strange lately?" She questioned with a look of confusion etched on her face.

"Yah…uhh…listen Chelle-I mean Rochelle," but Rochelle cut him off right there.

"Christopher Hayden! First off, we have known each other long enough for you to call me Chelle. Hell, we have known each other long enough for you to start calling me "babe" or "chick" like the Americans on la televis- I mean the tele. Secondly, you have never been nervous talking to me. What is going on?"

"Fine _Chelle_," he stated smiling and putting an emphasis on the nickname, "I just wanted to ask a favor of you. Well, actually, Rory wanted me to ask a favor of you."

"Well, go ahead obstiné." She pushed loudly as she walked through the house and into the kitchen .

Chris smiled at the term of affection. When they had first met, Chris had been weary about putting Rory in the spotlight, no matter how much Rory said she wanted to be a model. Ever since then Rochelle had dubbed him "obstiné" or "strong-willed." He also had to smile at the way she breezed through the house; she was comfortable there, good to know.

'That woman never ceases to amaze me." He thought as she walked out with two rather large cups of tea and a platter full of lady fingers.

"Well, come on! Spill it !" He laughed.

"Oh, and you always say that I'm the impatient one."

"I swear if you don't tell me what's going on…" However, Chris managed to cut her off.

"Rory wants you to go to the states with her. Permanently…or at least until the media frenzy from the relationship dies down." He said quickly and nervously.

A smiled curved her lips as she gently placed the food on the table and sat down. She look up with tears in her eyes as she thought about the memories they had shared and asked, "Well, what about your business? What about her career?"

"Well, I will stay here. That is sorta why she…why _we_… need you, and as for her career, we hoped that you could possibly get her some shows and covers in the Hartford area?"

"I would love to!" She exclaimed as she jumped up, threw her arms around Chris' neck, and kissed him on the cheek. As soon as she drew back, she noticed Chris' eyes had clouded over.

"Chris, Christopher!" She yelled waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh…ohh…yeah. Well, shall we?" He said as he motioned to the tea and cookies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Chris and Rochelle were discussing the details of the move, Rory was rushing to get to the coffee shop down the street. As she ran to the door, she saw the "closed" sign.

'Uhhh…I so do not need this right now!' She thought angrily as she pounded on the glass.

"Let me in Tristan or I swear I will scream bloody murder!"

"I'm coming…hold your horses you maniac. Yeesh Ror! Here is your damn coffee."

"Tris, you are the best cousin ever! I swear, one of these days, I'll make this up to you." She said between gulps of her favorite Irish coffee.

"Well, ya know, you could introduce me to one of your model friends."

"Ha! Remember what happened when you met Claudia?" She looked spiteful, but Tristan could see through it.

"What ever are you speaking of my dear cousin?"

"Oh don't act so nonchalant Tristan. I brought her here to show her how you had run from high society and opened up a chain of these shops, and you just had to ruin it by taking her upstairs to "explain" your horrible life circumstances. You know, she had such a huge hangover that she had to drop out of the Armani show in Milan the next day."

"Yes, I recall that. However, I believe because of my pathetic self you not only managed to replace her, but you also got noticed by Chanel." When Rory tried to interrupt, he just shushed her. "And I also believe that you managed to get a multi-million dollar account out of the great people of Chanel. Or was I mistaken?"

"You know what Tristan, you can shove it."

"Oh well, a great comeback from a great mind." He teased.

"Oh shut your mouth!" She said as she gulped down her drink. "Well, darling cousin, I must be going. Thank you for the coffee, and I'll see you when I get back!" Rory exclaimed trying to make a quick getaway.

"Hold on, little cousin, what do you mean 'when you get back'? Where are you going? I thought you weren't doing the Pucci show because you wanted to do the cover for Italian Vogue?" He rambled as he thought back to a few days ago when they had last spoken.

"Well, actually, I decided to go to Hartford." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry…what happened to my little cousin? Because I know that after all of the stories I've told you about Hartford and the old-money world, that _you_ wouldn't actually run to _Connecticut_."

"Tris…I need some time away. Ever since the whole 'you dated the prince' thing, the press has been on my back non-stop. Plus, Dad wants me to get to know my mother." She spit as though it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Rory…" Tristan didn't know what to say. He knew how Rory felt. His parents had ignored him his entire life That is why him and Rory became such good friends. They met at a family dinner at the Hayden's when Rory was just 2. (Chris's older sister had Tristan around a year or two before Rory was born.) They instantly became friends at that dinner, and ever since, Tristan had been clued in to every part of Rory's life and likewise. When he wanted to get away from high society, Chris and Rory sent him a plane ticket and gave him a place to stay. He was 15 and scared, but they all helped each other. Chris helped Tristan start a coffee business, and before he knew it, he was one of the richest men in the world. His chain rivaled Starbuck's with the number of locations, and peoplegaped at him wherever he went. In return, Tristan insisted on hiring and paying Chris's firm to represent his company. They had all grown quite close. Yes, it seemed that Tristan, Rory, Chris, and Rochelle were just about the most wealthy and most strange family in the U.K.

"Tris, I really have to go. You wouldn't want me to get kicked off of a job now, would you?" She joked.

"Of course not! That would be _awful_." He said as the conversation turned light again.

"Toodles!" She said as she ran down the street to make it to the shoot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to end it here, but I had an idea, so I have decided to keep going! Read on!

Rory Hayden knew that she wasn't your typical fashion model. She always enjoyed walking in the rain, especially in London. She would walk to her fashion shoots and just study the people she saw. When some of them saw her, she could almost feel their shock. Some of the men would look at her in a way that made her feel…well...cheap. She had always been considered high class. Although, when she posed for the cover of Maxim a few months ago, many people felt as though she had lost the "high-fashion" in her. She had proved them wrong. Two weeks after the magazine was on the stands, Versace had called her to be the face for their Winter line.

'Oh well,' Rory thought, 'now it's all over.'

Wih that, she let out a huge sigh. She knew that she was putting too much pressure on herself, but she was doing what she had always wanted. This was her dream, and she was achieving it. The only thing that could make her happier would be if she could continue at this pace. However, she knew her dad was right. Until the press settled down, she wouldn't be able to go out for coffee without the paparazzi snapping at least a dozen pictures of her. As Rory reached the set, the director practically jumped her.

"Rory darling! How are you this evening?"

'Does he have to suck up this early in the afternoon? Goodness, you would think I was the queen the way he talks to me. Which reminds me…I must call her later.'

"Johanne darling, so good to see you. Well, I must be getting ready, what theme are we going for today?"

"Oh, you know. It's the same old thing: high society meets the Spice Girls." He said tiredly.

'Maybe it's good I'm getting out of England for a while." Rory thought. "It'll give them time to come up with some new ideas instead of the same old theme for every cover."

Rory walked into her trailer and said hello to her new make-up artists. It was interesting. She could keep the same manager for 13 years, but she couldn't for the life of her stay with the same hair and make-up people for more than a week.

'It'll be a long day.' She though as she threw out her coffee cup and began prepping for the photo shoot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, that's right, Tristan is her cousin. That is only because I couldn't handle both Tristan and Logan in the same story _both_ vying for Rory's love…I would cry! So, yes LHTDfan, Katlyn, Lisa, Justine260, Rory Huntzberger, Lkahead, and Life is Confusing, you are all right. It is going to be a Rogan.

Special thanks to all of those listed above, everyone who read, and:

melako17

Kat

A (are you sure that's your real name?)

Jenny

Gilmoreatheart24

coffeeaddict1515

Please review! The more reviews, the quicker I'll update! I am begging you. All you have to do is click a button or two and type in even just one word, I swear! Thanks guys and girls ;)


	3. Wait and See

Okay, I am just going to try to answer everyone's questions. So here it goes. Her and Prince Harry are probably going to talk sometime during the fic…just so I can have some entertainment. There will be other royals in this fic (even if I have to make them up). Emily and Richard brag about her, but they aren't really close. However, Francine is the exact opposite of how she is in the show; they love each other a lot. Rory loves shopping, and yes, Chris is rich. Rory is like England's version of Giselle Bundchen (famous, beautiful, and exotic). Think of it that way.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone! Technically, I own myself, but I won't get into that…

Now, on with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rory entered the house, she knew that her whole family was home.

'Mmmm…Tristan's coffee and Rochelle's chocolate meringue soufflé. That is why I love this family!'  
"Lucy…I'm home!" She screeched.

"Lucy, little cuz is there something you wanna tell me, cause…oww!" Tristan yelled as Rory hit him over the head with her purse.

"Tristan Dugrey, don't you dare finish that sentence unless you want a 500 pound boot up your behind!"

"Your boot weighs 500 pounds?" He chuckled to himself.

"You've been in England long enough. You'd think you would lose your American sense of humor." She said humorously.

"Hey, am I going to have to pull you two apart?" Asked Chris. "'Cause seriously, you guys are getting kinda heavy, and I think I'd need some help." He joked.

"Excuse me. I am not heavy. I'll have you know I just lost ten pounds!" She shouted bitingly, all humor gone from her tone now. Ever since she became a model, the press had been criticizing her choices in food, and her weight had become a public issue.

"Ror, honey, you know I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He said tiredly. He loved his daughter to death, but he was getting tired of having these conversations. Whenever he thought of the stress that the weight issue put on her, he became extremely angry with the press.

"I know dad, it's just…well, you know." She said in a form of explanation.

"Yeah babe, I know." He said as he hugged her. "Well, how 'bout we sit down for our last official dinner as a group before my two favorite women leave for the states?"

"Sounds good," said Tristan. He had remained quiet for the father-daughter talk. He was relieved that Rory was going to get away for a while. Even though she was extremely well known in the U.S, the press did not follow her nearly as much as they did in London.

"Yeah daddy, let's go. Wait…does my nose deceive me or do I smell c-o-f-f-e-e?" She half-asked, half- screamed.

"Rory!" yelled both Christopher and Tristan at the same time, sounding overly exasperated.

"You'll never get me alive, unless you drug me, and even then I will die with coffee in my hands." She laughed as she ran towards the kitchen.

Both boys followed laughing hysterically.

"Don't tell her, but that is definitely something she gets from her mother." He said quietly.

"Well, I won't say anything if you don't." Tristan whispered just as quietly.

"Are you boys coming, or must Rory and I eat this delectable meal all by ourselves?" Questioned Rochelle.

"Like you could eat the entire meal by yourselves!" Tristan scoffed.

"Bleu, what do you say we teach them a lesson before we leave?" Rochelle asked with a smirk on her face.

Rory sat thinking. Could she really afford to gain extra weight? It was a constant struggle for her to have confidenceand relaxwhen pictures of her eating were front and center on every issue of The London Times.

'Screw it!' She thought. 'Maybe this whole moving process will be good. I'll finally be able to let loose and be myself.' She slowly looked up and gave her response.

"I'm always up for a challenge."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rory's private jet landed, she looked around.

'God, you would think that they could take just one damn day off!' She thought while glancing to her side where at least 20 media reporters were awaiting her.

"Just pose for a few pictures and keep walking." Whispered Rochelle into her ear as they walked down the steps towards the ground.

"I wish they would just go away. I mean, how did they know we were here anyhow. I thought this location was going to remain a secret." She stated as she began to pause for the cameras. She gave a few smiles and waved to the hundreds of fans that had gathered.

Wherever she went, people would always follow. It amazed her at how they would know where she was at all hours of the night.

"I know you wanted to get away, but it is a wee bit impossible to just hide one of the Earth's most infamous _supermodels_." Rochelle stated gleefully, putting an emphasis on the last word.

The New York Times andAmerican Voguehad just dubbed Rory an "official" supermodel. This was a huge accomplishment, seeing as though Rory was only 17.

"Yeah, well, I would give up the title for a year if I knew that I could completely get away for just one day. No phone calls or e-mails or letters addressed to me about some event I have to be at or some fitting I have missed." She stated truthfully, as she got into the waiting car.

"You know, sometimes I try to think of what I would do if I wasn't a model, but I can never think like that. I can't get away from reality for two seconds without someone reminding me of what I do or who I am."

Rochelle didn't respond, but instead waited for the driver to take them to the mansion.

'This will be a most interesting vacation.' She thought with a smile.

She knew it would be hard, but maybe Rory could find someone here who understood her. Maybe she could find love. Maybe she could _finally _relax.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rory stepped out of the mansion, she breathed in the fresh air. The great thing about America is that they were quick to catch on to the European trends. That is why instead of unpacking, she ran right off to find the first "Maggy's." She had no idea that Tristan had decided to open a store in the Hartford area, but she supposed that he probably didn't know either. Her father had a sneaky way of getting people to sign things that they didn't necessarily want to sign. She knew it was good for the business to open as many branches as possible, but Tristan hated having anything to do with Hartford since he left four years prior.

"I know I saw it around here somewhere." She mumbled as she walked through the streets incognito.

She didn't want the press to find out that she was already walking the streets. She knew that with her status being raised to "supermodel" instead of just "cover and runway model" that the photogs would be itching to get as many shots of her as possible.

She wore the only normal clothing she had, but she still looked slightly high fashion. People who watched her pass could tell that she was wealthy, but none of them knew that she was who she was. After all, she wore sunglasses over her face and had her hair down in curls (something she was not usually known to do). She had changed before she left the house in order to be less recognizable, and apparently, it was working.

'Hah…finally…the Promised Land!' She thought as she reached the coffee shop.

As she walked inside, a smile graced her features. The inside of the restaurant was similar to the layout of the one down the street from her London abode. The only difference was that there were pictures of herself, Tristan, and her dad on the walls. She figured it was because everyone knew who owned the chain of shops, and it helped to draw customers. As she ordered her coffee, she heard tidbits of many different conversations. One in particular interested her.

"So, are you telling me that Stephanie actually agreed to this?" Asked a blonde boy sitting by the window.

"Of course she did! I mean, why wouldn't she?" Asked a brunette boy with an Australian accent.

"Oh, I don't know Finn," asked a slightly shorter brunette with an arrogant tone, "the fact that she isn't speaking to us comes to mind."

"Oh boys. Don't you worry your pretty little heads! Steph isn't mad at us anymore." He stated with a smug look.

"What'd you do?" Said the two other boys in the exact same tone…fright with a hint of curiosity.

"Maybe, just maybe, I bribed her with two days of fun-filled shopping…using our credit cards." He stated gleefully.

Rory had to laugh at that as she accepted her coffee and took a seat. What kind of psycho would loan someone, most likely a girl someone, their credit card?

"What?" Demanded the other two boys. The blonde looked extremely upset and the brunette sat there in shock.

"Well mate, at least she's not mad about the papaya incident anymore." That earned him a smack upside the head from the blonde.

"Logan, Colin, Finny!" Yelled a blonde girl of about medium height as she entered the shop.

"Steph, I know you're mad about the whole fruit incident, but I'm begging you, don't misdirect your anger towards my _wallet_." Pleaded the blonde boy.

Rory chuckled at the look on his face. He seemed to be joking, but his expression remained serious. This Logan boy was pretty damn cute.

"Alright, fine! I'll just take two of Colin's cards then," she compromised, as the arrogant brunette boy looked scared.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, you will not!" Screeched the boy who must have been Colin.

"Yes she will, after all, throwing the papaya at the window was your idea!" Laughed Logan.

'Wow, a group of modern day Einsteins!' Thought Rory sarcastically as she threw away her cup and decided to listen to the rest of the conversation. After all, she had nothing to do until later tonight, and she wanted to get to know this group of friends for some odd reason.

"Oh shut up Huntzberger!" Yelled Colin "Well, as long as Steph is here, we might as well get to planning the party for next weekend." He said resigned.

Rory noticed Finn's eyes scanning the shop and immediately turned her face towards the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Steph, Colin, and Logan were discussing the amount of alcohol and the guest list for the boys' next party, Finn noticed a girl with brown hair, and an appealing look, sitting a few feet away and staring into space.

'Interesting. If only she were a red head.' Finn thought. 'Well, maybe Colin would like her.' Either way, Finn began to make his way over to the gorgeous girl.

"Excuse me mates." Finn said as he walked towards Rory. "Hello little Sheila, I was just wondering what a lovely lady like yourself was doing sitting alone in a coffee shop. Are you perhaps waiting for the man in your life?" He asked charmingly as he glanced at her left ring finger.

"No, I am not, and I'm not married, so you can stop looking for a ring now." She spat as she looked at the young man.

He was rich, that much was obvious, and it was enough for Rory to dislike him. Tristan had told her stories of the Hartford Elite. They were worse than royalty because they felt entitled to things but didn't hide it like royalty tended to do. Rory knew just by looking at him that he was similar to her last boyfriend. He was a party boy and he loved attention.

"I like you. You're feisty, and English. Come meet my friends!" Before she could object, Finn was pulling her over to his table.

"Attention everyone! This is…this is…I'm sorry darling, but this is where you say you name." Finn said staring at Rory. He felt like he knew her for some reason.

"Hello," said Rory with an air of confidence, "I'm Rory Hayden."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie Vanderbilt, Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, and Finn Morgan made it a point to know everyone and everything that was worthy of knowing. They had always prided themselves on being the most popular and most wealthy group of friends in Hartford. So imagine their surprise when they find out that England's most notorious model was standing before them.

"Uhh…I'm sorry, but you did you…did you just say that you are _Rory Hayden_?" Asked a flabbergasted Stephanie.

Rory knew it was time to face the music, so she took off her sunglasses and placed them in her purse. She looked up, and right then, she decided that she was going to make her presence known to these socialites.

"Yes, I did, and I'm terribly sorry, but could you three boys please close you mouths? You are really starting to unnerve me." Rory stated with a smug confidence.

Once the boys realized she was speaking to them, they immediately closed their mouths and tried to think of something, anything, to say. Colin was the first to find his voice.

"Well, Ms. Hayden, I'm sorry we just…didn't expect to run into you." He said as he glared at Finn. "Please excuse us, would you like a seat…perhaps?"

Rory had to laugh aloud at the look of awe on the girl's and boys' faces.

"Actually, I must be going. I really shouldn't have stayed out this long." Said Rory as she looked at the clock and realized it had been over an hour since she left the house. Although she didn't necessarily have to leave, she didn't want to stay out for too long. She knew there were photographers looking for her.

"Well did you…I mean we have… I mean, would you like a ride?" Asked Finn nervously.

"No, it's fine thanks." She said smiling.

'At least they're not complete jerks.' She thought as she turned to leave.

"Will we see you around?" asked Logan. Up until then it seemed as though he had been in some sort of trance.

She turned back around, and said with a wink, "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so glad that people like it when Rory and Lorelai aren't BFF'S. I think they will get close in the fic, but I'm not sure if I wanna make them freakishly linked. I also hope that everyone has figured out that Rochelle and Chris might get together. I swear the next chapter will be full of Rogan talk and interaction! In the meantime, review! Pretty, pretty, pretty please! I don't like to beg, but pleeeasssseeeee!


	4. Do you know who you are?

I wanted to wait to post this chapter, but I couldn't help myself. Rawrrry, I'm glad you get someone named after you, consider yourself part of my inspiration. Krazisoapluvnreject, I consider her more of a Di myself (just because I like her more). Indiez, that is actually a great hint. Keep that in mind for the next few chapters! Finally, Lala, I love the idea! I might just steal it if you don't mind. Oh, and yes, Prince Harry was her last boyfriend.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to remind you how sad I am that I own nothing? This is just depressing…

Keep reading, you can do it! I believe in you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory…you've got mail!" Screeched Rochelle as Rory came downstairs the next morning.

"Chelle…you have spent a bit too much time on the Internet." Laughed Rory as she yanked her mail from Rochelle's hands. She had been hell-bent on learning better English, and she was going on the internet to do it.

"Yes, I suppose I have." Said Rochelle all of a sudden distracted as she sorted through her mail.

"What's wrong, Chelle? Did you get a love letter from Dad?" Joked Rory.

As soon as the words reached her ears, Rochelle looked up.

"What? Why would I get a love letter from obstiné?" She asked obliviously.

Rory looked at Rochelle and could tell she was confused. She decided that it was now her goal to get those two together, and she always got what she wanted.

"I'm just kidding Chelle. What did you get?" She asked deciding to let it go for now.

"This is an invitation to Mitchum Huntzberger's Annual Gala." Stated Rochelle as she showed it to Rory. "Apparently, I am supposed to make sure to bring you with me."

"What on earth makes them think I'll go?" Rory asked with amusement.

Rory was hardly invited to society parties in England unless she was dating a person who was old money or if a family friend threw the party. Everyone in Europe knew that Rory Hayden was old money, but they also knew that she was one of the most beloved models in the world. The hosts had a better chance of getting the Queen to come to their parties.

"Yes, well, _Bleu_, if I am not mistaken, this man is _very_ good friends with Francine." Stated Rochelle with a hit of amusement. She knew how much Rory despised society parties, but if it was a favor for her grandmother, she knew that Rory would go willingly.

Rory and Francine Hayden's relationship had began to blossom at the funeral for one Straub Hayden. Christopher and Rory had attended, much to the surprise and joy of Francine. Rory began calling her grandmother once a month to show her that she wanted a relationship. Rory knew what it was like to feel alone, and she did not want her own flesh and blood to feel that way. These once a month phone calls began to turn into once a week phone calls and once a month visits. They now had a powerful bond, and these two women were at such a point in their relationship that they would do anything to make the other happy.

Rory let out a sigh. She knew she had to attend this gala, and it killed her. She had been free for less than one day, and already, she had the responsibilities of a socialite.

"Fine, ring them, and tell them we'll come." Rory stated with a trace of ennui.

"Oh darling, do not worry. I am sure that we will be able to form a marvelous sub-party!" Said Rochelle with a laugh as she heard the phone ring. "I will get that, and you will relax. Remember to eat something, too. You are getting too thin!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan Huntzberger was entertained, no, amused by Miss Rory Hayden. She had not only managed to render him speechless, but she had also managed to make fun of him within the same comment. He had heard stories of her confidence and beauty, but he never thought that she was more than an airhead with a black card. He didn't want to be a jerk, but past experience taught him that most models were as dumb as they were beautiful. Although, this girl was not your typical supermodel. This gorgeous girl was the heiress to both the Hayden and Gilmore family fortunes, and he, of course, had heard of her list of past boyfriends. It was, after all, hard not to hear of a 17-year-old girl being asked out by everyone from Leonardo DiCaprio to the Duke of Värmland. He heard stories that she had been accepted to some of the best schools in the world without so much as a finger being lifted by daddy dearest. Honestly, he was a little jealous of her. She was not being forced into becoming a CEO or a trophy wife. She was doing her own thing, and Logan admired her for that.

As Logan entered his family's home, he put aside his thoughts of the blue-eyed beauty. He was apparently supposed to meet his father for an "extremely vital" business meeting. This was just his father's way of telling him to prepare for an afternoon of talking about a subject that didn't really matter.

However, when Logan entered his dad's office, he noticed that they were the only two there. There were no consultants, no editors, and he didn't even see his father's personal assistant.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Logan mumbled, clearly confused.

"Son, sit down. We have a lot to discuss, and I don't have enough time to waste to lecture you." Mitchum stated firmly.

"Dad, I thought you said we were discussing business today?" Logan questioned. It was unlike his father to lie to him. Sure, the man was a jackass, but he had never once lied about his intentions to his son.

"We _are_ here to discuss business. We are here to discuss why you have yet to return to Yale, even though you returned from your little _trip_ over a month ago." He remarked looking over financial papers.

Logan had taken a year off to sail around the world. He and his friends had started off in the Bahamas, and they had ended up off the coast of Fiji before the yacht hey were using sank. Mitchum had sent his private jets to get Logan and his friends, and he had been on Logan's case ever since.

"Dad, you haven't even given me the chance…" Logan tried, but he was cut off by his father's tired voice.

"Logan, I don't really care what you have against me or the family, but you _will_ start getting your act together. I refuse to let you run the family business into the ground." He affirmed, all the while never looking up. "Now, on to other important matters. I have invited a few new guests to the gala, and I want you to be there on your best manners. Your friends are coming, I assume?" Asked Mitchum. It was clear that he was finished discussing the previous subject.

"No. Colin and Steph are having dinner with each other's families, and Finn is…well…Finn. I know you're disappointed." Said Logan with a sarcastic tone. He knew that he would have to take over the family business, but he hated being reminded of it every few seconds.

"Don't take that tone with me Logan. After all, if I wasn't here, who would be paying your bills?" Asked Mitchum as he finally looked up at his son.

Logan remained quiet, and Mitchum took that as his cue to move on.

"Well, since your friends won't be attending, then I have a task for you to complete." He said authoritatively. "I have invited Rory Hayden to this gala. You and I both know that magazines are making more money than papers these days, and I have decided to purchase one: Harper's Bazaar. I want her in my premiere issue, but I've heard that she's anxious to leave the modeling business behind." Remarked Mitchum, as Logan looked on shocked. "This is where you come in. I want you to talk to her and get her to do the cover."

Logan sat in shock. What made his dad think that Rory would come? Why did his dad want him to handle the issue? Usually, all Logan had to do was meet and greet the clients and attend a few meetings.

"Dad, what... I mean…are you serious?" Logan asked with a bit of nervousness. He didn't know if he could handle this. This was Rory Hayden, _the_ Rory Hayden.

"Son, you and I both know that I could never get a Hayden to agree to something they don't want to do. Now, this girl is young, and she was just involved in a break-up with England's most eligible bachelor. She needs comfort; she needs a knight-in-shining armor. You will be that, understand?" Mitchum said.

Logan sat there amazed. His father wanted him to date a model.

'Okay, so maybe I was wrong. Him telling me that he's proud of me wouldn't be the most impossible thing to ever happen.' Logan thought will a bemused expression.

"You can leave now Logan." Expressed Mitchum as Logan slowly began to stand.

With that, he headed out of house and over to Finn's apartment. This was way too much for him to take without a drink in his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rory sat in the back of the limo, she replayed the events of that morning in her mind. Her mother had called. They had spoken for the first time in a year, and she had invited Rory to visit her. Rochelle had offered to come along, but Rory knew this was an obstacle she had to tackle on her own. She just couldn't believe it. She was about to meet the woman who had given birth to her, and all she could think to ask was why she left her father and her.

'It doesn't matter why she left. She obviously didn't care enough to stick around, and I am not going to give her the satisfaction to know that it hurt.' Thought Rory indignantly.

She was, after all, half Gilmore, and it was well known that Gilmores could hold grudges like no others.

All of a sudden, Rory felt the car stop. As the driver told her they had arrived, her heart began pumping fasting. She suddenly started sweating and feeling dizzy. This was it. She slowly climbed from the car, and told the driver to wait outside in case she couldn't handle her mother's words. For a moment, all she could do was stare at the house. It was located in a small town, Stars Hollow. It was about the size of her maids' living quarters. It was blue, and in front off the garage was parked an old jeep.

'Why would she leave Dad for this? Why would she leave me for this' She couldn't help but think. As she grasped the banister and began thinking of what awaited her on the other side of the door, she had the urge to run back to the car.

'Oh would you just do it!" Something inside of her screamed.

Finally, she inhaled a quick breathe and knocked. She let out her breath and waited.

She could hear a woman screaming and children crying. Finally, a teenage brunette girl with red glasses and a bored face opened the door. When she saw Rory, she looked flabbergasted.

"You…you…do you know who you are?" Asked the girl. Rory smiled. If the circumstances were different, she probably would have enjoyed talking to this girl. She wore pajama bottoms along with a shirt that said, "Reading is Sexy" on it.

"Yeah. I'm…umm…looking for Lorelai Victoria Gilmore?" Rory asked nervously. This was the first time in a long time that she felt the urge to go running to her daddy. She knew he would be proud of her for putting everything aside and visiting her mother.

"Oh no! She didn't do anything to offend you did she? Sometimes she says some really crazy stuff and it's not like she means it, but…" She rambled but was cut off by a brunette woman with piercing blue eyes.

"April, hon, who's at the door?"

"It's Rory Hayden. Lorelai, you didn't do anything stupid did you?" She asked with a stern voice.

"What…no! Wait, you're Rory?" She asked as the April girl became quiet.

Up until then, Rory had been staring at this woman. This was her mother; she could tell by the face. Her father had shown her pictures of Lorelai as a teenager when Rory had asked him to.

Rory drew out of her reverie and spoke.

"Yes, I'm Rory, and I believe you are the woman who abandoned my father." Rory stated coldly, surprising both herself and Lorelai in the process.

"Well, there's a lot to that story that you don't know. Umm…would you like to continue this inside?" She asked with a trace of sadness.

Rory stepped into the house and immediately saw two little brunette boys playing with toy trucks. They couldn't have been over two years old.

"Those are your brothers, Eric Lucas Danes and Ethan Maxwell Danes. As for the _adorable_ girl that you met before, her name is April Nardini and she's my husband's daughter." Said Lorelai jokingly.

Rory couldn't help but smile. There was someone in this family that she didn't have to hate.

"Well, umm, I know you've probably got some questions, and I know I do. So, how 'bout we sit down?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Sure, that'd be fine." Rory said as she sat down on the couch.

She looked around and saw several pictures hanging up. She couldn't help but feel anger. This woman left Rory and started a family, and now that Rory had her own, she was trying to take it away. Rory remained resolute. She did not want to have a relationship with this woman, but she did want some type of closure.

As Rory continued to scan the room, she felt her phone vibrating. She looked at Lorelai apologetically before answering the phone.

"Hello." She said while trying to avoid Lorelai's gaze. "No…listen…I really can't talk right now." Rory said quietly. "You're what! Oh my goodness! Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Rory excitedly. "Of course I will. Oh my! Are you sure? All right, all right. Congrats and I'll see you when I get back." Rory stated gleefully as she hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." Said Rory still excited from the call.

"It's fine, really. Umm…so who was it?" Asked Lorelai, back to being nervous.

"Oh, it was just Madge. She's having a baby." She said. As soon as she realized what she said, she tried to get a handle of the situation.

"However, the press doesn't know, so don't tell them." She stated rather than questioned.

"Sure. Why? Is she famous?" Lorelai inquired. She knew that Rory had prominent friends, and she all of a sudden felt very left out. Chris had filled her in on how Rory knew every A-lister, Brit or American.

"Yeah, you know, Madonna." Rory stated.

"_Madonna_…are you kidding me! _Madonna_ was on the phone?" Lorelai asked. She could not believe it.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the godmother to her child." Rory said smiling brightly.

"Oh…wow!" Lorelai acknowledged with incredulousness.

The girls spent the next few hours in awkward silence with an occasional question asked about family and traveling. Luke had called and said he would be staying at the diner overnight. From there, the girls sat and discussed Stars Hollow and London.

Lorelai could tell that Rory didn't need a mother in her life. She already had one. After all, the only things that Rory would talk about were fashion and Rochelle.

"So, she's kinda like your second mom, huh?" Lorelai wondered aloud. Rory looked up from where she had been staring at the floor and answered the question.

"No," she began, "she's like my first mom." She whispered quietly.

Lorelai heard this and had the urge to cry.

'She doesn't even think of me as her mom.' Lorelai realized.

"Well, I must be going. I have things to do." Rory said as she stood. As she walked towards the door, she gathered all of her courage. This talk had gotten her nowhere, and she wanted answers.

"I'd like to see you again, if it isn't a bother?" Rory declared placing her gaze upon Lorelai.

"Of course." Lorelai affirmed with much surprise. "I'd like to see you again too."

Rory let out the breath she had been holding and nodded.

"I'll have Rochelle call you. Goodbye." She confirmed with the politeness she had been taught by her grandmother, Francine.

With that she walked towards the waiting limo and refused to look back. Now all she had to do was get a cup of coffee and find an outfit for that party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had been shocked after his big talk with his father. He had gone over to Finn's apartment and had a considerable amount to drink when he decided he needed to go away for awhile. He needed time by himself to think. That is when he saw _her_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The second day in a row, are you stalking me?" Whispered a voice into Rory's ear.

As she whipped around, she came face to face with the blonde-haired boy from yesterday.

"You really shouldn't do that to someone you just met." Rory said surprised but with an air of confidence about her.

"What can I say? I'm anything if not bold." He stated with a cocky grin as he went to pay for the coffee Rory had just ordered.

At this, Rory smiled. She had to give it to him; he knew how to get a girl's attention.

"Well…Logan, was it?" She asked and he just nodded surprised. "I seem to recall that the first time we met, you were not nearly as daring or witty." She said.

"First off, how did you know my name? And secondly, you think I'm 'witty'?" Logan inquired. He didn't remember giving her his name, and he was definitely intrigued.

"To answer your first question, _darling_," Rory said with a humorous undertone, "you'd be surprised what you learn when you actually pay attention. As for your second question, I'm not sure _yet_." Rory had changed her tone. At first it had been joking and teasing, but now, it was completely serious.

"Well, maybe I can convince you." Logan said with a hint of promise.

"Why don't you try?" Rory questioned with a smirk. This boy was certainly amusing.

"Rory Hayden, was that a challenge?" Logan queried. This was turning out better than he had hoped.

"That's not fair!" Rory screeched with mock offense.

"What…what's not fair?" Logan worried. Had he said something to upset her?

"You know my last name, but I don't know yours." She stated with a pout.

Logan couldn't help himself. He stepped forward and gently grabbed her hand.

"Where are my manners? I'm Logan…Logan Huntzberger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did ya like it? I hope so! I just had to get some things outta the way. For instance, Rory _finally_ met Lorelai. There'll be more of that in future chapters though. Anyway, please review! Please with sugar on top! Please with sugar and whipped cream and a Hershey's kiss on top! You guys rock, and I promise I'll update soon!


	5. No Chance

Hey everybody! You're all so awesome! Now, time to answer questions.

-SydneyMorgan, I will definitely put Chris and Tristan in Hartford at some point, and Rory will be going to Yale very soon. Thanks for the compliment.

-Ilovegilmoregirls913, Emily and Richard will make a small appearance later on.

-Katlyn, Rory has an accent, but Chris doesn't.

Disclaimer: Why must you torture me? Oy vey, here we go again!

Continue with the story please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Rory heard Logan's last name, realization struck her.

"So you must be the infamous son of Mr. Mitchum Hunztberger." Rory stated with a smug look. She had heard all about this boy's reputation. He was an infamous playboy who had actually dated a few of Rory's friends.

Logan couldn't help but cringe. She had heard of him, and that most likely meant that she knew of his past…escapades.

"Well…you see…" Logan started to explain as he led Rory to a table, but he was soon cut off.

"Excuse me, miss?" Whispered a little blonde girl standing in front of Rory. She must have been only five or six, and she had an extremely hopeful look on her face. "Are you Rory Hayden?"

Rory bent down to reach the little girl's height and answered her sweetly. "Why yes, I am sweety. May I help you with something?"

"Umm…can I please have your autograph?" She asked. Rory nodded as the little girl hugged her tightly.

Rory laughed. "Here you go sweety. Now you be good, okay?" Rory said as she handed the little girl back her diary that she had signed.

"Okay. Bye" She waved as she went off in search of her mother.

Rory waved and then turned back to Logan. He had been quiet for a bit too long.

During this encounter, Logan had simply stared at Rory. She was as caring as she was beautiful, and he quickly decided he wanted to _really_ get to know her.

"Please, sit." He said as he gestured towards the table.

"So, are you the reason why I was invited to your father's annual gala?" She inquired with a hint of mirth.

Logan looked surprised before answering. "Honestly, I had no idea he invited you till earlier today," he continued as Rory looked on with a trace of sadness, "but that doesn't make me any less glad that you're coming. Wait, you _are _coming, _aren't you_?" He questioned. He hadn't known if she was the type to accept an invitation to a stranger's party.

"Of course I'm coming. I couldn't very well miss the opportunity to see you interact with society." She laughed. "Tell me, have you been instructed to kiss anyone in particular's behind?" She asked. She knew these types of parties, and usually they were designed to arrange business deals.

Logan paused for a moment. He couldn't just tell her that he was supposed to be sucking up to her, so, instead, he told a lie.

"Yeah. My dad has it in his mind that I could sweet talk this guy's daughter until he inks a deal." He then pretended to be annoyed, and he could tell that Rory was buying into his story. It was, after all, extremely common for people of old money to trick each other into business deals and contracts.

"Trust me. I know what it's like." Rory stated as her phone began to buzz. "Goodness…I really must remember to turn this thing off." She stated as she took out her phone and pressed the 'end' button.

However, seconds later the phone went off again.

"You know, you really should answer that." Logan stated amused. Rory took out the phone and answered without bothering to check the Caller I.D.

"Yeah?" She asked distractedly as she took a sip of her coffee before it got cold. "Oh…umm…hi." She said sounding nervous. Logan noticed this, but he tried to remain quiet so he could catch Rory's side of the conversation.

"Listen, I would love to…you obviously can't be tied down to someone…well, no…how can you say that…fine. Goodbye!" Rory huffed as she slammed the phone down on the table.

'Why does he have to keep on doing this?' Rory thought angrily.

Logan had been observing Rory's expressions, and he could tell that she was no longer in a joking mood. The smile was wiped from her face and replaced with a scowl. He believed it was time to step in before she decided to bolt.

"Rory, are you okay?" Logan asked now serious.

Rory had hardly noticed Logan watching her, and his voice broke her thoughts.

"What? Oh…umm…I'm fine." She declared with false confidence.

"Listen, Rory… I don't want to pressure you, seeing as I just met you, but you can talk to me. Trust me; I know what it's like to have no one there to listen. I know how hard it is to have no one there that understands" He said sympathetically.

Rory smiled. This time it was a true smile.

She stood up and grabbed Logan's hand.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Logan questioned with a smirk. "'Cause you don't have to, I'll come willingly."

They both laughed at that as Rory began to pull Logan down the street and towards her house.

"Oh, shut your mouth and come on!" She bellowed with hilarity in her voice.

Logan couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. This girl was like none he had ever met. She had this larger than life image, yet she still managed to be completely down-to-earth.

"Hey, I'm really liking this controlling thing. You think maybe later we could try it out…" He began, but he was cut off by Rory's moan.

"If you make any sexual references than I will be forced to smack you." Rory practically growled, but the expression on her face made it known that she was kidding.

"And don't you dare turn that into an innuendo." She declared as an afterthought.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said as he glanced at their two hands intertwined. He slowly removed his hand and placed it around her shoulders.

"Now. Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He expressed clearly entertained by the situation.

"Well…I have to go home, and you, my kind sir, and going to walk me." She said, finally voicing her plan.

"In that case, we should get to know each other better. I mean, if you're taking me home and all." Logan acknowledged with a great deal of laughter.

"Fine. I'll ask you a question, you ask me a question." Rory gathered resolutely.

With a nod of his head, Logan agreed.

"Fine then. What is your greatest ambition?" Rory inquired.

Logan thought about this for a moment. He really liked this girl. He didn't want to falsify everything he told her, so he decided he would tell her the truth.

"Honestly, I have always wanted to go into journalism," he said, but noticing the pointed look she gave him, he decided to continue. "I don't mean running the 'Huntzberger Media Empire.' I mean, being a reporter, getting involved in something other than the business aspect…I've always thought if I could get away from my responsibilities for five seconds that I could really enjoy writing." He admitted with a sigh.

Who was he kidding? He knew it would never happen. His father was too busy guiding the company to see what his son really wanted.

Rory looked on with surprise. She hadn't expected him to open up so much; they hardly knew each other.

'If he can do it, then so can I.'

"Umm…Logan, do you know who I was on the phone with earlier?" She asked.

Logan looked up from the ground when he heard her voice. She had grabbed his hand sometime during his confession, and he was actually glad.

"No, why?"

Rory heaved a sigh before responding. "It was my ex-boyfriend." She said with mixed emotions. Logan could see her eyes clouding with resentment and sadness.

"Well, Ror, I don't see the prob-," but Rory cut him off.

"It was my ex-boyfriend, Harry Windsor." She stated glumly. She looked down and tried to continue walking, but Logan pulled her arm and stopped her.

"Rory…I know that you have dated some…_infamous_ people, but I don't care. Part of the reason I like you so much is that you are just chalk full of interesting facts and excitement." He grinned as she looked away. Who knew that even supermodels were shy sometimes?

Once Rory had absorbed the full effects of Logan's words, she laughed to herself. She leaned over to whisper something in his ear, her body leaning into his.

"_So_, you like me?" Rory whispered. She pulled back, hid a smirk, and walked away slowly.

"Wow…this is gonna be way more fun than I thought." Logan said. "Hey Rory, I believe it is my turn to ask you a question?" He shouted as he jogged to catch up to her.

So much for an afternoon alone, not that either of them minded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory took a glimpse at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time.

It was exactly one week since the run-in, and Rory was now getting dressed for the gala. Logan had asked her to be his date, and after much encouragement from Rochelle, she had reluctantly agreed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, it was that she had no idea what their status was. She didn't know if hey were going as friends or dates, and Rory felt ridiculous for not asking sooner.

"Chelle, can you please help me with my hair before Logan gets here?" Rory screeched. She was already dressed, and all she needed to do was straighten her hair and add a light layer of make-up.

"Of course little bleu." Rochelle hollered back.

She had decided not to intrude on Rory and Logan's night, so Rochelle told Rory that she had to speak to some of her other clients and make sure they were doing well.

"Chelle, are you positive you can't come?" Rory somewhat begged. She wanted someone there to talk to besides Logan and his friends. She wanted her best friend there.

"_Bleu_, how many times must I tell you? _Never_ question me. My word is law." She declared with all of the arrogance of royalty.

"Keep that up and maybe you'll get a date with Albert II." Rory giggled.

Rochelle made a face of disgust. That is disgusting! He is 50 years old and not even a Prince. I would much rather date…I don't know." Rochelle stated deep in thought.

"Chelle, can you do me a favor?" Rory questioned as Rochelle began to fix her hair and make-up.

"Of course Layette, as long as it has nothing to do with Jell-O. I learned my lesson last time." She said while she glared at the girl in front of her.

"How was it my fault that you spilt it? Plus daddy wasn't that mad." Rory stated as a smile graced her features. "Anyhow, could you call Daddy for me and ask him when he's going to come visit?"

"Fine, but I will do it tomorrow. I am busy tonight." Rochelle replied. "Now, on to more important things. Have I mentioned how _fabulous _you look?" She added with an enormous grin.

Rory had chosen a high fashion, bohemian look. She wore a V-neck white dress with black floral print all around it. The dress reached just below her knees and had an untied black ribbon around the waist. She wore her hair down and away from her face, and she had decided to wear stiletto boots. The outfit didn't exactly scream "socialite," but it did scream "model."

As the doorbell rang, Rochelle left to answer it, and Rory decided to look in the mirror one last time. After all of the interruptions it had caused, Rory quickly turned her cell phone on silent and grabbed her handbag.

As she made her way downstairs, she saw Logan at the bottom of the steps. He wore a black suit, most likely Armani, and a black dress shirt. He had no tie, yet he looked strangely formal. After a few moments of standing before him, she noticed that he had yet to say a word, and she began to giggle.

"Logan, do you think maybe we should go now?" She queried.

Logan looked captivated for what seemed like an eternity before he responded.

"Uhh…yeah. Umm…Rory, you look…wow." He said trying not to come off to eager but failing miserably.

"Thanks Woodward." She asserted.

Logan beamed at Rory as he helped her with her coat and bid farewell to Rochelle.

"What kind of car do you drive?" Rory asked with innocence.

"A Porsche?" He said with confusion.

"I knew it! I call driver's seat!" She squealed as she grabbed his keys and lunged at the driver's side door.

"No fair!" Logan shouted as he attempted to stop her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two entered the Huntzberger Mansion, Logan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist and began to waive to his father's business partners.

"I really need to teach you how to drive." Logan whispered into her ear as they walked into the ballroom.

Rory looked around. The rather large room had marble floors and was obviously used for this type of event often. It was decorated with rather large vases of flowers and glowing lights.

Rory turned to Logan and glared mockingly.

"It is not my fault that you Americans choose to drive on the wrong side of the road."

Logan knew she was born in Connecticut, but he also knew that it would be strange to tell her that he knew her life story. So, instead, he grabbed her hand and led her over to the dance floor.

"You can make up the fact hat you almost wrecked my car by dancing with me." He stated smugly. Rory rolled her eyes jokingly before agreeing.

She had yet to notice the fact that nearly everyone in the ballroom was staring at her in shock, and Logan was slightly glad. He knew she didn't have a bad temper, but he also knew that she had a rather strange sense of humor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rochelle was bored. She had been sitting on the living room couch eating Ding Dongs and watching "Casablanca" over and over again.

'This is just pathetic!' She yelled at herself while turning the remote over in her hands.

All of a sudden, she decided to go for it. She turned the television off and grabbed the phone.

Her hands began to shake nervously as she dialed a very familiar number.

As soon as she heard the other person's voice, she began to speak.

"Obstiné…it is Chelle…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like years of chatting with couples and explaining why Rory was in Hartford, Rory and Logan decided to sneak upstairs and into Logan's room.

The space was white, as were all of the other rooms in the house, and it looked rarely lived in. The king-size bed was covered with deep blue and gold sheets which matched the colors of the chairs, and expensive works of art. The only thing that could differentiate this room from that of an adult was the gigantic poster of a girl in a bikini on the wall.

"You have a crush on Giselle?" Rory asked intrigued.

"Yah, well, I'm a guy." He stated as if it was obvious.

"I don't blame you, she's really a sweetheart. So, what do you wanna do?" She asked unaffected.

"Wait, you know her?" Logan inquired astonished.

"Of course. We did a shoot together a while back. As a matter of fact, I should e-mail her. I know that she wanted to get together." She proclaimed absentmindedly.

"You will never cease to amaze me." Logan stated as Rory smiled.

"Thank you. Now, how 'bout we finish asking each other questions?" She asked.

"You know, I have a few things we can do, and they are much easier." Logan responded cockily.

Rory thought this over, and she came to a decision. She moved towards Logan with a determined look on her face, and Logan just stood there paralyzed. Rory ran her hand up and down his arm and pressed into him. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and right when their lips were about to touch and they could feel the heat, Rory spoke.

"I am not a leggy blonde with an IQ of 7 and an insane obsession with trust funds, so you are going to have to work a lot harder darling."

She let go and turned around.

"Now, what's your favorite color?" She demanded with a passion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, please tell me it wasn't that bad! Oh, and there is a link to a picture of Rory's dress on my profile. Thanks for reading, and please review! Oh, and don't worry, Harry won't be too evil!


	6. Get your hands off her ass

Okay, I wanted to update, so I posted a little bit of what I have coming. Now then, you've got questions and I've got answers, so here we go.

Rawrrry- Sorry 'bout that! For some reason the site wasn't working, and I kept on having to repost it.

Andrea kamille- One of your questions is answered in this chapter. Asfor the other one, I might go into it a few chapters from now.

-Campanology101- Thanks, I guess? No, just kidding! I wanted to make Rory bolder and more confident, but I want her to still be the same base character (loves coffee, books, and has the insecurities, etc.).

JessluvrLL4ever8987- Your wish is my command! I promise that the next few chapters (after this one, since I already wrote it) will have plenty of Lorelai/Rory moments!

Justine260- Do you think I should put Giselle in the story? Huh, maybe she'll make a cameo. Who knows? Oh wait, I do, lol!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter 'cause I really don't wanna go through this again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was having a fabulous time. He and Rory had snuck a bottle of champagne upstairs, and now they were questioning each other freely about everything under the sun.

"Alright, my turn," Rory said in a tipsy manner, "where do you see yourself in ten years?" Logan could tell that although her demeanor seemed sparkling and bubbly, she was being rather serious.

"Well, I guess I see myself as the head of 'Huntzberger Media'. I will most likely be married to, what you so kindly referred to earlier as, 'a leggy blonde with an IQ of seven and an insane obsession with trust funds'." He stated indifferently. "Oh, and I'll have two lonely children who will grow up to despise me as I do them."

Rory looked at Logan; she really looked at him. She could see how thinking of his future brought him a great deal of pain. He was born and bred to take over the family business, and Rory was now aware of just how much pain her father had saved her.

"Logan, you know that it's okay to be saddened. It's okay to be mad at your father…" She started, but he cut her off.

"Oh trust me, I am mad." He grimaced.

"No, you didn't let me finish. It is okay to be mad at your father, _but_ you cannot live just to spite him. Trust me; I have been doing _a lot _of that lately." She finished with a sigh.

"I thought you and your father had a good relationship?" He inquired. His parents were very good friends of the Haydens. He hadn't attended Straub's funeral, but he had known the man very well. He would constantly talk about how his son, Christopher, and his "insufferable" child were abnormally close. They had the perfect relationship, and Logan had been exceedingly envious.

Rory took a moment to reflect before she answered his question. She eventually decided to just give in.

"We do." She practically whispered. "I meant that I had been doing the same thing with my mother." At Logan's look of encouragement, she continued. "We don't have the best relationship. Hell, we don't have any relationship. It's just…I have always wondered if she would approve of me, you know? My dad always told me that she _hated_ old money and high society, so I made an effort to join it."

"Yeah, but at least you have your dad, right?" He asked. He didn't want to push her, but he wanted her to know that he was there for her.He had heard of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and her abandonment of Rory. Heknewthe rumors, but he also knewwhat a great personRory Hayden had become.It seemed like she needed someone who would listen to her, and he didn't blame her one bit.

"Yeah." She stated quietly. "You know, she called me yesterday."

Logan nodded his head signaling for her to continue, which she did.

"It's just…I haven't told anyone, but she said some stuff." Rory commented with an aggrieved expression. This was extremely difficult for her. No one in her family knew that she and her mother had talked since their first meeting, and she did not want them to know. It was better that they not know.

"She said…she said…that she didn't know that I did the cover of Maxim. She acted like it was some sort of sin. I mean, who is _she_ to act like that? Of all people! She had a _child_ at _sixteen _for God's sake!" Rory screamed getting worked up. Logan had expected this, so he tried to think of what would calm her.

"Hey, Rory?" He asked with a look of questioning. "What's your best memory?"

Rory looked up and saw that he was serious.

'If this is a trick to get me to relax, then he is smarter than I thought.' Rory said to herself with a laugh.

"I guess...it would have to be the birthday I spent at Disneyland." She said with a trace of sadness.

Logan noticed the look of loneliness and confusion that flashed in her eyes. It was obvious that there was more to the story than just taking a trip to the "Happiest Place on Earth."

"What happened?" Logan noticed that he seemed to be asking a lot of questions, and he was actually glad.

'This is probably the first time in a long time that I have genuinely cared about a girl as much as I care about her.' He thought to himself with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to hear more about me? I mean, honestly, what about your problems?" She inquired amused and surprised by the fact that he actually cared.

"Oh trust me; we will have _plenty _of time for my problems." He replied with a chuckle.

"Promise?" Rory questioned, and at Logan's nod, she continued on.

"Well, let's see. It was on my tenth birthday. I was petting one of the trolley horses, and all of a sudden, this girl, who was probably two years younger than me, asked me for my autograph. I gave it to her, but then all of her friends wanted one." She remembered with a sigh. "Pretty soon, the whole damn park knew that I was there. All of the girls started whispering and saying how I wasn't as pretty as I was in my pictures, and I started to cry. When the little girls' parents found out I was crying, they took my picture, and the next day, there it was…on the cover of every major newspaper and magazine. I was apparently a spoiled brat who refused to sign autographs." She paused for a few moments, and then continued. "That was when I decided to withdraw from school and start modeling full-time."

Logan was in shock for a few moments before he voiced his only thought.

"That was the happiest day of you life?" He asked with an abundance of awe.

"Yeah, but only because it showed me how much of an impact I could make." She revealed. "That was when I discovered that being normal was _highly_ overrated. I knew I could really become someone who girls with big dreams could aspire to. It just made me want to work harder and become a legend." She finally declared with pride, all traces of sorrow gone from her voice and appearance.

"Now," she continued, "where are you going to school?" She queried.

"If you must know," Logan said, breaking out of his reverie, "I am going to be in my second year at Yale." He said with a haughty voice that seemed a little too authentic for Rory's tastes, but she played along nonetheless.

"Well it seems that we shall be spending quite a bit of time together then. I shall also be in attendance at the fine learning institution that is Yale University." She mocked with a voice that she had picked up from the Queen herself.

"Okay, that was just creepy!" Logan declared. "Although, I'm glad we are going to be able to spend some time together."

"Well that makes one of us!" Rory shouted with a laugh.

"Yeah right! You love me." He cried. "Anyhow, how would you like to come a "Let's Get Drunk of our Asses While We Still Can" party my roommates and I are having in a few days?" He asked with an actual smile.

"I'll come, but only on one condition." She stated resolutely.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is this _condition_?" He inquired curiously.

"From now on, you refer to me as your highness, the Honorable Queen Rory." She said in the same arrogant and haughty tone as before.

"Fine." He sighed. At Rory's look of annoyance, he gave in. "Fine, _your highness_."

"Goody, _Woodward_!" She exclaimed placing emphasis on the nickname. "Now, tell me about your family…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the couple walked downstairs, Rory noticed that the majority of the guests had gone home. As she glanced at the grandfather clock by the entrance, she noticed why. It was nearly 11:00 P.M, and the party had started at around 6:00. She had been there for almost five hours, and time had flown by. She was getting ready to leave and was waiting for Logan to finish a chat with his father.

She noted that the remaining guests were openly gawking at her as she headed towards the door, and she was fighting to keep her composure. She remembered how one of the first lessons her Grandmother had taught her was not to stare. She couldn't help but giggle at how in awe they seemed.

"Hey _Your Highness_, let's get going." He said as he noticed all of the onlookers collectively gasp. Logan regretted saying such a thing in public. Turning to Rory and noticing the look of hilarity on her face, he spoke.

"You know that, by tomorrow, there will be a rumor that you are royalty, right?" Logan whispered in Rory's ear as he led her outside.

"Well, that is what I get for hanging out with a playboy such as yourself; every bad choice has consequences." She stated jokingly.

"Hey! I am not a playboy; I just get bored easily." He explained as a defense.

As Logan's words sunk in, Rory became quiet. Logan looked over at her and could tell she was pondering his words.

He had spoken with his father, and he was glad that the two were getting along. Logan had promised his dad that he would ask Rory to do the cover, but she would decide to do it by herself. He would not push her because he was actually starting to care about her. That is why he could not help but feel a twinge of regret at his words ashe saw how upset she seemed.

"We should get going." Rory said in a voice filled with false confidence. Logan looked at her briefly and nodded as he started the car. The air around them was filled with silence for the rest of their journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Logan led Rory to her door, he tried to come up with an explanation for his words. Rory bid him a goodnight, but before she had the chance to grab the door handle, he spun her around and attacked her lips with his.

Rory was shocked to say the least, but as soon as she realized what was happening she began to respond. Logan was more than thrilled as he snaked his arms around her, but his enjoyment did not last too long.

"You're here for one week and you already have a boy-toy! Damn Ror, you work fast." Expressed a male voice that Rory recognized immediately.

As soon as she turned around, she launched herself into the boy's arms.

"Tristan Dugrey, what the bloody hell are you doing here!" Rory screamed.

"I came to check on my little cousin, and it was a good thing too. It seems like you were being attacked by a Huntzberger." Tristan teased. "So," he said as he turned towards an agitatedlooking blonde, "I assume you are Logan?" Tristan questioned over protectively. However, before he had a chance to interrogate Logan, Rory jumped in.

"Hey, don't start! Besides, I believe that the nosy and overprotective thing is Dad's job." Rory stated as she poked Tristan in the stomach.

"Yeah, well your dad's kind of…otherwise occupied." He grinned as he dragged Rory into the house. Unfortunately, Rory had grasped Logan's arm, so all three of them made their way into the living room where they saw an astonishing sight.

"Dad! Let go of Rochelle's ass and tell me what the hell you are doing here!" Rory yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so, was that what you were expecting? It sort of seemed like a good place to start the next chapter. I wanted to explain the birthday thing some more, so there you go. Thank you all so much for reviewing and please keep doing it (I'll update faster, I swear)!


	7. Proper Greetings

Okay, so this chapter starts off with the missing pieces from the last chapter, but there is some new stuff in here too. Thank you all SO much for the positive feedback; I am so glad that you guys like it. Also, I am looking for a beta for one of the other Rogan stories I'm working on, so let me know if you are interested!

Disclaimer: If I owned any bit of GG, I would be on the set stealing all of the pretty outfits, and since I don't have them, then I obviously don't own anything. Poor me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was jaded. His two favorite girls were in Connecticut, and he decided to drown his sorrows in a bottle of vodka. However, just as the container touched his lips, a ringing noise sounded throughout the house.

He grumpily made his way towards the phone and glanced at the Caller I.D. Noticing that the call was coming from Connecticut, he answered.

"'Lo?" He questioned.

"Obstiné…it is Chelle." Stated a familiar female voice.

"Hey Chelle, what's going on?" Asked an upset Chris. He had rarely spoken to Rochelle in the past few days. Every time he had tried to call her, her phone was busy or off. Even when he called the house, she refused to come to the phone.

"Chris, I wanted to tell you something. I just…I don't know how to say it." She said confused.

"Well Chelle, I believe it was you who told me that I could tell you everything, and I also believe that it works the other way around. Now, spill it." He said imitating her voice from their conversation in London.

Rochelle took more and more deep breaths. This was tougher than she thought it would be.

"I…I think I might have…I mean, I think I love you!" She blurted out loudly.

As the line went silent, Rochelle decided it wasn't worth it. She slowly hung up the phone and went back toher movie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up Uncle Chris?" Tristan asked as he followed his favorite Uncle through the house. He was pacing nervously and seemed to be deep in thought.

"What would you say if I told you that I love Rochelle?" He inquired anxiously.

Tristan laughed. 'So that's what this is all about.' He thought with a hidden smirk.

"I would say that it's about damn time that you realized it." He answered.

"What? I mean…you knew! Why wouldn't you tell me?" He yelled impatiently.

Tristan laughed out loud at this. "Come on Uncle C! We both know that you would've denied it. I mean every time Rory pointed it out…" He trailed off.

Chris turned around in shock and began shouting. "Are you telling me that Rory knew?"

"Uncle C, dude, calm down. Yeah, Rory and I both knew. Hell, the entire _block_ knew." He said now more serious about the matter. "Look, if it's Rory you're worried about then don't be. She loves Chelle. She even made it her mission to get you two together." He added.

Chris sighed. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. By the time he had been able to process what Rochelle said, she had hung up. He then came to a decision; he was going to get his girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rochelle was headed upstairs when she heard a loud and consistent knocking. She turned around with a groan and was stunned at what she found when she opened the door. There, standing in front of her, was the love of her life. After what seemed like a lifetime, someone spoke.

"I'm gonna go check out the house." Said Tristan who had been ignored during Chris and Rochelle's small staring contest.

As he walked away, Rochelle led Chris into the living room. They sat there quietly untilone of themdecided to break the ice.

"_A franc for your thoughts_." Rochelle uttered quietly.

Chris broke free from his reverie and decided to play along.

"_In America they'd bring only a penny, and, huh, I guess that's about all they're worth_." He replied with a slight smile. He knew of Rochelle's obsession with the movie, and he was hoping to express some of his feelings through someone else's words.

"_Well, I'm willing to be overcharged. Tell me_." She said with a grin; he remembered.

"_Well, I was wondering_…" Chris said as the two began to move closer together.

"_Yes_?" Rochelle questioned as she placed her hands on Chris's chest and he began to play with her hair.

"_Why I'm so lucky. Why I should find you waiting for me to come along_." Chris stated seriously.

"_Why there is no other man in my life_?" Rochelle replied looking into his eyes.

"_Uh-huh_." He replied nervously.

Rochelle began to run her fingers through Chris's hair when she decided to say what was on her mind.

"_That's easy_: I love you too much." She whispered cautiously. With that, Chris grinned and pulled her even closer too him.

"And here I thought we could make it through the whole scene." He said breathlessly.

"Too bad." She answered.

"Yeah…too bad." Chris replied as he crushed his mouth to hers, their bodies melding together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about twenty minutes of trying to separate Rochelle and Chris, Tristan gave up. He decided to brew some coffee when he heard a car pull up to the house. As he looked through one of the kitchen's rather large windows, he saw Rory and a blonde boy make their way to the door.

'Let's give them a proper greeting.' Tristan thought with a smirk as he headed towards the door.

'3...2...1' He thought before he swung open the door to reveal Rory in a full-blown make-out session with the Huntzberger kid.

"You're here for one week and you already have a boyfriend! Damn Ror, you work fast." Tristan teased.

"Tristan Dugrey, what the hell are you doing here!" Rory screamed.

"I came to check on my little cousin, and it was a good thing too. It seems like you were being attacked by a Huntzberger." Tristan stated amused by the situation.

They talked for a while longer before Tristan led Rory- and apparently Logan- into the living room to show Rory what Chris had been up to. Once there, Rory took in the sight and decided to speak up.

"Dad! Let go of Rochelle's ass and tell me what the hell you are doing here!" She yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Ror, I…uhh…" Chris fumbled trying to form an explanation.

"He said he loves me!" Rochelle yelled while beaming.

Rory looked from her dad to Rochelle, and when she received a nod of acknowledgement from her father, she burst.

"Oh my Goodness!" She shrieked as she ran over to Rochelle and hugged her. "You both finally came to your senses!" She screamed as she embraced her father.

She was ecstatic. Chris and Rochelle were finally together and in the same place, Tristan was here, and she and Logan were working towards something good.

"I'm so happy for you." She whispered to her father. "You deserve it."

"So do you." Chris smiled before nodding towards Logan.

Logan and Tristan had both been silent until now.

"Daddy, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is my father, Christopher Hayden." Rory introduced the two in a perfect social manner. Her grandmother would be proud of her if she knew.

"Speaking of your Grandmother," Chris said with laughter (referring to her tone), "she's throwing a 'Welcome to Yale' Party for you on Friday. It is expected that the entire family attends and looks proper. Also, it would be wise of you to bring an escort." He said in a voice that reminded everyone of Francine Hayden.

Rory giggled and agreed to go. She then pulled Logan towards the door and outside.

"What's a matter your highness, trying to get rid of me?" He questioned playfully.

She hit his shoulder before replying. "Nope, but I want to make sure you get enough rest. After all, how can you show me around the campus tomorrow if you're asleep?" She questioned with a snicker.

Logan groaned, but Rory knew he would not say no.

"Come now, am I really that bad of company?" She questioned with a pout.

Logan finally gave in and tried to ask _her_ for a favor before he lost his nerve.

"Hey Rory…umm...I sort of need your help with something." He stated softly.

Rory nodded as he continued.

"Well, you see, my dad just bought a magazine, and he wanted a model for the cover of his first official issue. I was wondering if _you _could do it?" He asked hopefully.

Rory reviewed what Logan had just said in her mind. He wanted her to do a cover…as a favor to him. Was that all he wanted from her? He just wanted her to do a cover and then he could forget all about her? She was now wound up.

Logan saw this and spoke quickly. "I mean, if you don't wanna do it, that's fine. I just was hoping. No, it doesn't matter. Let's just forget it, okay?" He asked optimistically. He didn't want her to think thathe was using her. He liked her more than he liked any other girl, and he was willing to prove it.

"No." She stated firmly.

"What?" Logan said as he looked into her eyes. He couldn't read what she was feeling, and truth be told, that scared him.

"No. We can't just forget it." She said with just as much force. "You obviously want me to do it, so…" She trailed off unsure of what to say.

Logan opened his mouth to try to rectify the situation, but Rory cut him off.

"I'll…I'll think about it, okay?" She inquired.

"It is better than okay, _your highness_." He grinned as he pulled her to him and began to kiss her fiercely. "It is _way_ better than okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll stop it here. Don't worry, I have more coming. The Lorelai, Emily, and Richard appearances are all coming up. In the meantime, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think (I need my reviews, they keep me and my stories alive)! Oh, by the way, the italics are lines I borrowed from "Casablanca," which I don't own.


	8. Incredible

Okay, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been out of ideas, and I had to make a timeline to get back on track. I can't believe I have already gotten over 150 reviews; that is mind-blowing! Any who, thanks _so_ much, and now I'll try to answer some questions.

-andrea kamille: Thanks! Rory's feelings are going to be included in this chapter!

-CoCaCoLa29: Uhhh…Boy! I have no idea about that. I really like your idea, but I don't think that having Rory feeling badly for Lorelai is the way to go. It will probably be a mutual makeup; I want them to forgive each other and Rory to get over her ill will towards Lorelai. Thank you though!

Disclaimer: I love Gilmore Girls, but I don't know if I would take well to owning an entire set of characters. That's what we have Amy P. for!

Now, after like 30 years, on with the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was pacing in front of his T.V when the maid walked in. He had been upstairs for about an hour now waiting impatiently for Rory to arrive. She had called and asked to meet him and his father at the Huntzberger Mansion.

The maid stopped nervously in front of Logan and said in a meek voice, "Excuse me, Mr. Huntzberger? Ms. Hayden is here."

She left the room rapidly, and Logan hesitated before following. Once he saw Rory in the entryway, his nervousness increased ten-fold. She looked breathtaking.

"Hey Your Highness," Logan said with false confidence, "care to tell me what this meeting is all about?"

Rory laughed at Logan's expression. She knew that he was probably a little anxious, but she greatly enjoyed watching him squirm.

"I'd actually like to know the same thing," said a deep voice as Logan's father entered the foyer. Mitchum Huntzberger was actually a little taken aback. Not once had one of his son's dates ever asked to meet with him, and he was definitely intrigued.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger," Rory started with a tone of indifference, "I've been considering an offer that Logan has made me."

Logan turned towards Rory, but she was looking directly at Mitchum.

"And what was it that my son offered you, Ms. Hayden?" Mitchum said casting a confused glance towards Logan.

"I believe he, or rather, you, wanted me to be on the cover of your new magazine?" She asked rhetorically. "Well, I have come to a decision." She added with a smirk.

Logan turned Rory towards him and spoke in a hushed tone. "You know that I don't care if you do it, right? I mean…you know that I wouldn't wan-" he tried to explain, but he was cut off by Rory's finger pressed to his lips. She again turned towards Mitchum and resumed speaking.

"I would be honored. However, I do have _conditions_." She stated with a small smile. Mitchum grinned broadly and cast a look of approval towards Logan.

"Of course, Ms. Hayden. Don't worry; I will take care of all amenities. I realize that the finest accommodations will be in order." Said Mitchum who was positively glowing. He knew that with Rory on the premier issue, no one would turn down the offer to be featured in his magazine.

"No, Mr. Huntzberger; I'm afraid you don't understand. My conditions are a tad bit _unusual_." She replied. "You see, I want to make sure that my modeling is benefiting someone other than myself, so I would like _atleast_ 50 of the issue's profits to go to charity." She said with an incredibly smug look.

Mitchum stood shocked. She wanted _what percentage_ of the profits to go to charity?

"Ms. Hayden, with all do respect, I…" he tried, but Rory had anticipated his behavior.

"Now, Mr. Huntzberger, I insist that you call me Rory, and I also must insist that you accept my first condition. Wouldn't you like your magazine to develop a good reputation?" She inquired. "I know _many_ celebrities who would be positively _honored_ to be included in a magazine that is so thoughtful and caring."

Logan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. This girl was incredible; she had actually left Mitchum Huntzberger speechless!

Mitchum finally nodded his head in acceptance of this term, so Rory took that as her cue to continue.

"Fine then, now that that's settled, I have one more term you absolutely _must_ agree to." She stated seriously.

"I'm listening." Mitchum said with a bit of panic in his voice. He was obviously very attached to his wallet.

"I would like Logan to be on the cover alongside me." She stated resolutely and with a devilish grin.

"What?" Both Mitchum and Logan shouted at the same time.

"What?" Rory questioned innocently.

"No, no, I refuse." Logan said as assertively as he could. Both Mitchum and Rory turned to him. His father had a look of absolute rage spread across his features, and Rory looked as if she was going to die of laughter. Her cheeks were red, and she was fighting to hold back her cackles.

Mitchum couldn't remember being this angry in his lifetime. Why in the hell would she want to put Logan on the cover? He wasn't a model; he was an heir.

"I am afraid, _Rory_, that your request is simply unattainable." Mitchum said with a voice of finality. "However, I am sure that we can find a male model that is up to your standards."

Rory, however, did not look at all shocked. She simply flipped her hair back and laughed. "That's quite alright. I'm sure that it's for the best anyhow." Mitchum nodded, but Logan interrupted their silent understanding.

"No…Dad. I'll do it." Logan said hesitantly. There was no way he was letting another guy go anywhere near _his_ girl. Logan absentmindedly pulled Rory closer to him as he thought about their relationship. He had never been the 'boyfriend' type. Hell, he had three, entirely full,black books that could tell you that, butwith Rory...with Rory it was different. She continued to surprise him with all that she knew and who she truly was, and Logan found himself enjoying the girl hidden behind the fame and power. She was incredible.

Mitchum looked surprisedly at his son as he contemplated the situation; slowly, he began to nod his head.

"Alright, I'll see you both early Monday morning." He said as he walked back towards his office.

Logan stared as his father's back as he retreated. He couldn't believe he had just done that. What the hell was he thinking? As he looked over at Rory, he saw her absolutely beaming, and he sighed.

"Do you really enjoy my misery that much?" Logan inquired as a small smile made its way to his face. Rory said nothing. She simply pulled him outside of the mansion, and once he closed the door, she attacked Logan's lips fiercely. The kiss soon turned into a full blown make out session, and Rory pulled back a while later with a groan of protest from Logan.

"I missed that…I missed you." She said panting faintly.

Logan didn't respond but just pulled her back to him. However, just as he did this, Mitchum stepped out of the house. When he turned around and noticed the position in which he had just found his son, he averted his gaze and walked by quickly without saying a word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being interrupted by Mitchum, the couple made their way to Yale. Logan had showed Rory around the campus, and he was truly surprised at how much she knew about the school. He'd received more info on Yale's benches from her then he'd ever thought possible.

"So _Your Highness_, what now?" He asked as they walked side by side through the university's grounds.

Rory looked all over, and when she spotted what she was looking for, she screeched. She pulled Logan along for about two minutes before they came to a stop in front of a coffee cart.

"You are _insane_." Logan said chuckling. Rory pouted, and Logan took that as the perfect moment to hold her in his arms. He wrapped both ofthem tightly around her waist and dropped his head down onto her shoulder. BothRory and Logangrinned slightly, and when Rory turned her head to speak, Logan caught her lips with his. After what seemed like only a few brief moments, they were interrupted.

"Geeze, could you two cut it out?" Questioned an irritated voice from behind the pair.

As Rory untangled herself from Logan, she turned to face the man behind her and received a nasty surprise. There, standing in front of her, was an irate looking man wearing a backwards baseball cap and flannel. On his right was April with a few friends, and on his left was Lorelai. Rory drew back and ran into Logan, who was paying for the coffee. As he noticed Rory's tense posture, he wrapped his arm around her waist and left a soft kiss onher collarbone.

"Hello Lorelai, April…this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is my mother, her husband's daughter, and who I am assuming to be her husband." Rory declared as she introduced the group.

Lorelai sent a look at Logan that no words could fully describe. It was a mixture of confusion, anger, and frustration. However, after glaring at him for a moment or two, she decided to speak up. "Rory, Logan, hi. This is Luke, and _yes_, he is my husband. Umm…what are you doing here?" She asked trying to sound upbeat. She noticed Rory and Logan's fingers interlaced, and she had to resist the urge to scream. Logan Huntzberger…why the fuck was Rory dating him? Lorelai had heard about his escapades; he was Hartford's resident playboy, and she couldn't believe that her daughter had fallen for him.

Rory held her head high as she spoke to Lorelai; talking to Logan had helped her to come to terms with her and her mother's relationship.

"I am actually going to be attending Yale this year." She said as calmly as possible. She registered the look of shock that came across Luke's face as he realized just who he had yelled at.Rory then looked to Lorelai who was clearly surprised and finally April, who seemed frenzied. "What are you all doing here?" She questioned as politely as possible.

"We wanted to take a tour of Yale. I mean, if we get in…I mean, you know. I just…well if I _could_ go to any college, it would be Yale. I can't believe I know someone who's going here!" She rambled on animatedly. Rory laughed and turned to Logan who was smiling as well. This girl was adorable.

"Well, if you'd like, I'd be glad to introduce you to the dean of students. I mean…it's never too early to start kissing up." Rory said with a genuine kindness in her voice.

"Oh my God…that would be awesome!" April said excitedly. As she turned to her friends (who were still shocked that she had spoken to a supermodel), they began to talk about how lucky April was. Meanwhile, Lorelai was trying to work up the courage to ask Rory a question. Finally, she decided to bite the bullet.

"Well, you two," she said nervously, "I was actually on the phone with my mother earlier, and I think she would really like to meet you at one of the family's weekly dinners." However at the couple's look of puzzlement, she continued. "I mean, she wanted to meet Rory, but Logan you're perfectly welcome to come."

Logan glanced over at Rory who seemed uneasy; he decided to answer for her. "Of course Lorelai. I would actually be glad to see Emily again." He said politely. He noticed Lorelai's look of confusion and smirked; he didn't despise her, but he knew how much this woman had hurt Rory. He also knew that shocking the hell out of her was probably the only way he could help Rory at the moment.

Rory looked to Logan and smiled appreciatively. In some sick way, he was protecting her, and she had the urge to kiss him right then and there.

"I'm sorry, you know my mother?" Lorelai questioned with open annoyance and curiosity. This was really unbelievable! Not only was she dating a trust fund baby, but the rich prick was friends with Emily!

"Actually, we both do. I've spoken to her during a few dinner parties; wonderful woman, really." She said confidently. "Well, we must be going. It was quite nice to see you again, and as Logan said, we would be more than glad to have a visit with Emily. Please have her give me a call." Rory uttered sweetly as she and Logan walked away. They could hear April's friends whispering about the couple, and both of them hid rather large looks of relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple walked about for an hour more before they decided it was time to head home. Logan walked Rory to her door, but she made no effort to go inside.

"So, why was the party moved to Monday?" Rory inquired.

"Well, let's just say that Finn had a little accident involving a twenty foot ladder and a red head's apartment, and a party just isn't a party without Finn," he replied with a laugh.

Rory giggled before wrapping her arms tightly around Logan's waist and hugging him.

Logan was shocked at first, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands soothingly over her back. As she pulled away, Logan looked at her concerned, and she spoke hastily.

"Thank you for being there. I mean…the thing with my moth-" she tried to say, but Logan simply gave her a peck on the lips.

"No thanks necessary your highness. After all, what are boyfriends for?" He questioned with a lopsided grin that Rory thought made him look absolutely adorable.

She smiled and kissed him ferociously, pushing him up against the door. As soon as he responded, Rory let him take control. They released each other when their lungs felt like they would explode, and justbefore she let go, Rory whispered into Logan's ear.

"You are incredible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was having a hard time grasping what had just happened. She had invited both Rory and the playboy to have dinner at her mother's. Not only that, but Rory was pleasant (well, to April at least). As tears filled Lorelai's deep blue eyes, Luke tapped her on the shoulder. They were leaving, but she didn't think that she was ready yet. She wanted to stay a little bit longer and process everything that had happened.

'How could I miss so much?' Lorelai asked herself. Luke grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers; Lorelai glimpsed at him and smiled.

"Let's go home,"he said wearily.

Lorelai needed to talk to Rory, her first and only little girl...the baby that she had left to Chris all those years ago. Lorelai was grateful to have Luke, April, and the twins by her side. With them,she felt that she could do anything…face any obstacle, but she desperately felt the need to get to know the daughter that she had lost. Rory was the only person that could mend her mother's broken heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's one more chapter down! I have no idea how long this is going to be, but I know **I will try to finish it or get really far before school starts**. Thanks so much for reading everybody; this means so much! Until the next time, please, please, please review! I'll give you a puppy, no wait, even better, I'll give you a new chapter (okay, so maybe that's not so much better than the puppy, but you get the point)!

**P.S. Tell me what you think because for some reason this chapter is giving me a weird feeling! Is it different from the other ones, or am I being crazy?**


	9. Fine, fine, fine

Hey, sorry it took so long. This might be my last update for about a week (I'm thinking over how I want the story to progress). Oh, well, who knows? Anywho, thanks SOOO much for reviewing! You all rock my socks and that's an accomplishment!

Cancan227- She'll probably introduce them sometime in the next three or four chapters. I haven't really decided yet.

Lilrabbitangel14- Sorry if you're a huge Lorelai fan. I promise they'll make up, but I need some time to figure out when.

Mrmp- You want drama, I'll deliver. You'll have to give me a chapter or two, but I'll do it.

Lollo-I promise I'll write about it. As a matter of fact, that might be where the drama ensues! Ooh…I just had an idea! I can't tell you what it is, but it'll be good!

SpeedRacer15- Oooh…kitty! I am kinda scared of some kitties 'cause I could swear one wanted to eat me, but that's another story for another time…

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, no I don't. I won't cry; oh no I won't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Rory and Tristan stepped into the Hartford Mall, much to the chagrin of the security guards. The pair wanted to spend some time together before Tristan eventually had to go back to running his business. They were headed to the food court when Rory saw a familiar blonde standing in front of a closed Saks Fifth Avenue.

"Tris, do you mind if we go say hi?" Rory asked pointing in the direction of the store. Tristan sighed dramatically before nodding.

"Fine, but now you owe me food," he said with a smirk. Rory, however, ignored him and made her way towards the girl.

"Stephanie?" Rory asked the girl standing in front of the store.

"Yeah," she declared shakily. She still wasn't used to turning around and finding a supermodel there. "I mean…hi. I…umm… heard about you and Logan, congrats. I'm happy for the both of you," she stated awkwardly.

"Hello…well, thank you. I know that Logan values you opinion," Rory said with a small smile.

"How sweet. But you know what, as much as I'd love to listen to this chat that I'm sure will change the course of world events, I'm on a schedule. So could you just call Mr. Jackass and get him to open this stupid store?" An impatient blond questioned Stephanie. She was a little shorter than Rory and wore a scowl on her face.

"Par, for the last time, don't insult my boyfriend." Stephanie said tiredly as she rolled her eyes. "Ms. Hayd-, I mean, Rory," Stephanie corrected, "this is my step sister Paris Gellar. Par this is Rory Hayden and-" she was about to continue when a rude voice cut her off.

"Tristan DuGrey, head of Maggy's coffee shops around the world and slut magnet extraordinaire." Paris completed for her step sister.

Tristan looked surprised, and Rory smiled with amusement. No one had ever spoken to Tristan like that, except for Rory and Rochelle of course. As he stood gaping, Rory pretended to bow down before Paris.

"You must teach me that. I mean, it's incredible!" She shouted with fake amazement. "Hell must be freezing over; he actually shut his mouth," She continued.

Tristan glared at Rory before directing the conversation in a different direction. "Did you lovely ladies need to get into this store?" He inquired with a charming grin.

Stephanie smiled back while Paris glowered at him. Tristan's grin faltered and he opened his mouth to speak, but Rory beat him to it.

"Serves you right for trying to charm them Tris. She," Rory said pointing at Paris, "obviously hates your guts, and Stephanie apparently has a boyfriend."

Tristan stared at Rory as if to say '_like that matters_' when Stephanie spoke.

"Well, we do actually need to get inside. That's why I should probably call Colin, he can just talk to the owner," She explained as she sent a look of annoyance at Paris.

"Oh please, McCrea couldn't get them to open the store even if he did attempt it. He's a no good, worthless-" Paris started, but this time, she was cut off.

"_McCrea_. I remember that kid. He _was_ a jackass," Tristan said glancing at Paris who simply stared back.

"There's that Hartford politeness I've heard so much about," Rory said sarcastically. "Any who, we actually had the store closed down for a private fitting in…well in 8 minutes. Would you like to come in with us?" Rory questioned politely.

Stephanie looked surprised before agreeing.

"Alrighty then, _we're off to see the Wizard_!" Rory shouted which resulted in strange looks from passersby and those who surrounded her.

"I knew giving you that collection of classics was a bad idea." Tristan grumbled.

"_Don't tell me you're innocent. Because it insults my intelligence and makes me very angry_," Rory replied in a horrible Italian accent as she banged on the door to Saks.

Tristan turned to the two other girls and spoke with a laugh. "See this. This is why people avoid family reunions."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Stephanie headed to the fitting rooms right away. Both of them had new outfits to buy for the party. Rory looked over and saw Stephanie admiring a dress. It was a full-length white gown with a diamond ribbon just below the halter-fitted top.

"What kind of dresses are we looking for exactly?" Rory questioned Stephanie. Both of the girls wanted to find outfits for the LDB party, and Rory also wanted to find some outfits for upcoming events (especially the dinner with the Gilmores).

Stephanie giggled before turning to Rory. "The theme is 'Winter Paradise'."

Rory looked at her strangely. "But it's fall."

"You know that, and I know that, but I think the concept is lost on the boys'." Stephanie said with a shrug.

Rory nodded before spotting the perfect attire. It was a full length white gown that hugged the body just right. The fitted bodice was nothing compared to the skirt of the dress which seemed to add a fashionable flare. This was definitely the perfect dress.

"You should get that," Stephanie said from behind Rory. "It'll look good on you."

Rory turned around and smiled at the blonde. "Thanks."

The girls sat in awkward silence for a few moments until they heard Paris screeching at Tristan.

"There's my sis for ya, always debating." Stephanie stated with a snort.

"Oh please, you think she's bad, you should hear Tristan." Rory replied.

"No way is he worse. Paris thinks that she's going to be the next Marie Curie. She insists that she will cure the sick, even if she's afraid of blood." Stephanie explained.

Both of them concurrently burst into a fit of giggles. They began to share stories of their families and discovered they had much in common. Both girls had crummy relationships with their mothers and great ones with their dads. Rory explained the situation between herself, Rochelle, her dad, and Tristan while Stephanie explained her relationships with Logan, Colin, and Finn. They bonded over their mutual love of fashion, and soon the girls were joking like old friends.

"So, what's the verdict?" Stephanie questioned as she stepped out of the fitting room and collected her things.

They had tried on several outfits, but each one knew which outfit they looked best in.

Rory pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"The first one," she said with a large grin. "It looked incredible on you."

Stephanie blushed and returned the compliment before the two headed back towards the register.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the girls were bonding, Tristan sat across from Paris (who was openly glaring daggers at him).

"Why don't you like me?" Tristan questioned curiously.

"Oh, I don't know," She said mockingly. "The terms jerk, pig, arrogant, asshole, chauvinist, defiler-"

"_Defiler_?"

"Yes, _defiler_. Do you have any _idea _how much your coffee chain contributes to pollution? Those stupid Styrofoam cups are harmful to the environment!" Paris screamed

"Are you kidding me? I'll have you know that for every cup I sell, 30 percent of the profit goes to the Save the Rainforest Fund!" Tristan shouted matching the girl's tone.

"Wow! 30 whole percent! Sting and Ed Norton, move outta the way! Tristan Dugrey's giving 30 whole percent of what…_$3.00 _to charity!"

"Are you always this annoying, or is it something you picked up?" Tristan yelled.

"Oh, what a way to switch the subject DuGrey. You should run for President!"

"Oh, don't tell me! Not only are you annoying, but you're also a _Democrat_?" Tristan questioned with disgust.

"Oh, don't tell me you're a Republican! How can you support such a crooked party? Oh, that's right, I forgot. _You're a defiler_!"

"Don't insult my party, and for the last time, I'm _not_ a defiler!"

"Prove it!" Paris yelled not even noticing the manager of the store looking on in shock.

"Fine!" Tristan bellowed as he stood.

"What do you mean, 'fine'?" Paris asked in a loud voice as she also rose.

"I mean, fine. You want proof, you got it. Come by the U.S headquarters in New York, and I'll prove that my company has never defiled _anything_!" He said angrily.

"New York! I'm sorry, you expect me to fly to New York just to see your stupid headquarters?" Paris inquired heatedly.

"Fine, I'll pick you up, and we'll take the jet!"

"Oh, and pollute the Earth even more?" Paris asked.

"Would you give it a rest? I'll be at your house at 4:30 sharp tomorrow!" Tristan hollered.

"In the afternoon? I have school shopping to do!"

"In the morning then!"

"Fine!" Paris replied.

"Wear something appropriate!"

"Oh, as if you need to tell me that! I'm not one of your whores!"

"Yeah because my whores keep their mouths shut!" Tristan yelled impatiently.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that I was speaking to _King Tristan_! You are the kind of scum that gives the corporate world a bad name! You're always off with some leggy supermodel that doesn't have an ounce of brains in her, but why would she? That's all you men want anyway. A girl to keep her mouth shut!"

"That's not what I want!"

"Sure."

Tristan did the first thing he could think to do. He grabbed Paris by the waist and kissed her fiercely. Paris wrapped one arm around his neck and left the other on his chest while Tristan's hands remained firmly on her hips. He finally pulled back a few minutes later much to Paris's displeasure.

"4:30 sharp!" He yelled adapting his former demeanor.

"Fine!" Paris yelled passionately.

"Fine!" Tristan replied as he made his way out of the store. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Rory stood shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"I'm sorry, did we miss something?" Stephanie asked in awe.

"I believe Marie has found her Pierre," Rory stated with a snicker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she lay in her bed, Rory reviewed the day's events. Tristan had left the store early, so she had to ride home with Stephanie and Paris (who had a small smile on for the rest of the day). When she had arrived home, Rory found Rochelle and her Dad making out while preparing dinner (which initially made her cringe), and Tristan on the phone with his private pilot telling him to make sure that the jet was in top shape. The family bugged him for the rest of dinner making kissing noises and calling Paris his 'girlfriend'. It reminded Rory of home, and she was all of a sudden extremely thankful that her family was with her.

She tossed and turned until she finally decided to give up; there was no way she was sleeping tonight when she had her photo shoot with Logan the next morning. She grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table and before she knew it, she was dialing. The person on the other line picked up after three rings and spoke in an exhausted voice.

"Hello."

"Hey you."

"Rory?" Inquired a male voice.

"I believe it's your highness to you." She replied with a falsely stern voice.

"Sorry, _your highness_. Why are you calling so late?"

"I can't sleep, Logan." She said in a childish voice.

"And what would you like me to do about that?" He questioned with a laugh.

"Come over?" She stated questioningly.

"What?"

"Please. I just…I can't sleep," she repeated desperately.

Logan was silent, but Rory could hear the rattling sound of keys and a door closing.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said quietly before hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if there was a lot of dialogue as far as the fight, but I could just see them arguing like that.

Anyway, so pics of the dresses are on my profile, and the lines Rory says are from "The Wizard of Oz" (duh!) and "The Godfather" (which if I owned, would have made me a multi-millionaire). I would've continued the chapter, but I think I'll save the rest of the night's events for the next one. I'll make sure to include the photo shoot and the LDB party as well, so don't be mad!

Please, until next time, review review review! (I'll give you an imaginary cookie, how's that?)


	10. What family?

There are no words to express how sorry I am! I feel awful, but the last few days have been super hectic! School is starting back up in two days, and I have yet to do my summer reading (oops)! My schedule is completely screwed up, and I had to go to both orientation days and hand out fliers for one of my clubs! So, you all have a very important decision to make!

**Do you want me to update every four or five days with shorter chapters, or would you like me to continue writing longer chapters and update once every week or two?**

I tried making the decision myself, and frankly, I prefer the second one. However, it all really depends on you guys. Also, sorry if this chapter is a little weird. I have a whole load of things on my mind. Thanks so much for the _over _200 reviews! Y'all rock!

SydneyMorgan- I'm ashamed that you think I'd make them do something dirty! (Me sighing dramatically) I'll have you know I have morals! JK, you'll just have to read and see!

Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13- I love your idea, and I'll definitely use it! Thanks!

Treenuh- Oooh, dirty! I can get behind the scantily clad, but the water drenched is a little too much for me…

ilovegilmoregirls913- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TOO! We should split an imaginary birthday cake at like 11:59 on your birthday!

Disclaimer: Even after the enormous amount of time it took me to update, I still own nothing on Gilmore Girls!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory sat silently waiting for Logan to arrive. She laughed at how she had practically begged him to come over.

'I must have sounded really pathetic,' she thought to herself.

She looked around for something to keep her busy, and she soon found it. She scampered across the room and turned on the light of her desk. Picking up a fashion magazine, she began to read. The issue had been brought to her attention by Rochelle during dinner.

Inside there was a timeline of her expansive career. It showed ads she had done and pictures of old commercials. In the center was a photo of her walking through the streets of Hartford her first day there. To the left was a picture of her at the age of five in a Barbie commercial, and just above that was a picture of her at fifteen in a 'nothing comes between me and my Calvins' commercial. There were various photos of her with her father backstage and her and Tristan at a Vera Wang show.

Rory became so lost in her memories that she jumped when she saw a figure standing on her balcony. She stood quickly and opened the door. Logan stood there in a black leather jacket and loose fitting jeans. Rory smiled and invited him in but frowned when she saw Logan's worried face.

"What's going on Rory?" He asked bemused. "I mean, not that I mind my beautiful girlfriend inviting me into her room in the middle of the night but still…." He trailed off.

Rory sighed and sat on her bed inviting Logan to sit. He did so cautiously, and Rory began to speak.

"Honestly, _I wish_ I knew why I called you. I mean…I just couldn't sleep, and all I kept thinking about was how much I wanted you here," Rory admitted quietly.

Logan smiled a bit and then laughed. "Well, now that I'm here. I guess you should just have your way with me."

Rory smirked and began to advance towards Logan with a predatorial look upon her face. She pushed him upon the bed quickly and straddled him. She left a trail of kisses down his neck before placing her mouth breathtakingly close to his ear.

"This is the closest thing to sex you will be getting from me for awhile, so I hope you've enjoyed it."

Rory giggled at Logan's crestfallen look as she got off of him and moved into his arms. She easily drifted off to sleep in Logan's embrace, and he simply watched her. He gently moved a loose curl from Rory's face as she cuddled closer to him. Logan grinned in absolute bliss and waited for the morning to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan Dugrey made his way up a long staircase carrying six cups of coffee. He knew that waking Rory up (especially at 3:00 A.M) without coffee in hand was a signed death warrant, so he tried to balance the two cup holders as he opened her door. After six or seven minutes, he finally managed to open it and kicked it in the rest of the way. He walked in and stood shocked at the sight before him.

His _innocent_, _angelic_, _baby_ cousin was in bed with a_ boy_. Before he knew it, Tristan had placed the cups on the bedside table and was looming over the male holding Rory. He automatically opened the lid to one of the coffee cups and dumped the drink below the guys pant line. He was greeted with a holler from Logan, and he cracked up as Rory awoke.

"What the fuck?" Logan practically screeched as Rory sat up in shock. She noticed Tristan right away and glared at him angrily.

"What did you do?" She questioned in an unwavering voice.

Tristan looked guiltily at Logan and then at the bed, and Rory felt the sheets. They were boiling hot and smelled strangely like fresh brew.

Logan sat cursing like there was no tomorrow as Rory blew up.

"You _stupid_ son a bitch! Why the _bloody hell_ did you do that?" She questioned as she ran to her bathroom and grabbed some towels.

Tristan's grin turned into an angry scowl. "Oh, I'm sorry! The fact that my _seventeen _year old _baby_ cousin is sleeping with a guy kinda gets me angry!"

Rory screamed in frustration as she made her way towards Tristan. She looked him directly in the eyes and spoke. "Listen up Tris because I'm only saying this once. You are _not_ my father! Hell you're not even my _brother_! You are my bloody cousin and you have no right to interfere in _my_ personal life!"

Tristan's features displayed sadness for a brief moment. He had always considered himself Rory's brother. Even though they fought sometimes, he always felt that Rory loved him like a sibling and not just a distant relative. He was apparently wrong, and bitterness soon overtook him.

"You know what…fine! I promise I won't be in your personal life. Hell, I'll stay out of your life completely!" He slammed the door closed and left behind a dumbfounded blonde and a worn brunette.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's day seemed to be passing by extremely slowly. She and Logan had spoken only a few words since Tristan came barging in, and now they had a photo shoot to do together.

Rory was in make-up with her new artists, Mike and Kelsey. They were both rather slim males who Rory had actually taken a liking to. They were discussing Paris Hilton's celibacy promise when a set producer informed them of the time.

"Oh honey, you look fab! The only thing we have to do now is get rid of those sad puppy dog eyes," Mike stated with a frown.

Rory sighed and rested her head on Kelsey's shoulder as she stood; they could both already read her so well.

"My cousin and I had a fight," she stated sadly.

Kelsey looked puzzled before speaking. "Oh honey, my cousin and I fight all the time! She steals my make-up, and I steal her boyfriends. It's pretty common."

"Was it over a boy?" Mike questioned playing with his rainbow colored hair.

Rory laughed before speaking. "Oh no…well, technically, but my cousin is actually a guy."

"Oooh, he's not that hot little boy toy you brought with you is he? I mean, if he's looking for a fling-" Kelsey started but was cut off by Mike.

"Excuse you? I believe I called the blonde." He said with a menacing glare.

Kelsey looked shocked for a moment before speaking. "No you didn't! Remember, I called dibs when we saw him walking up!"

Rory watched in amusement as the boys fought. They were hilarious friends, and Rory knew that she had found her fashion soul mates.

"Little darlings, I hate to interrupt. Nevertheless, I believe that we have to be out of here in 3 minutes, and I haven't even finished telling you my problem." She complained while dramatically falling back onto her trailer's couch.

The boys stopped bickering and turned to show her that they were listening.

"Go ahead Doll." Mike told her.

"Yeah, we're all ears. Well actually, I'm all ears; he's all hair." Kelsey added with a smug look that earned him a smack and shush from Mike.

Rory giggled before telling her story. She explained how she was starting to depend on Logan greatly and how he had agreed to do the shoot. She also explained how she and Tristan had their first fight in months. When she was finished, the boys tried to console her.

"Oh angel, don't worry! From what I hear, Tristan is just as miserable as you are. I give him a day before he shows up at your door with coffee and a huge apology. Hell, you _sound_ like brother and sister," Kelsey said sweetly. Rory just looked dejected before Mike decided to speak.

"Ror, this isn't your fault. Sure you said some things you didn't mean, but he had no right to do that to Logan. I'm sure you'll be fine," he reassured her.

She groaned when she heard a knock at the door.

"Ms. Hayden, pardon me, but we really _must_ get the shoot started," said a woman Rory assumed was the crew manager. She rolled her eyes at the model and her friends before closing the door. As she walked out of the trailer, the boys began to mimic her.

"_We really must get the shoot started_," Mike imitated, "_I've got such a huge stick up my ass that people are starting to call me the human flagpole_."

Rory snorted before heading to the set. It was inside of a rented studio, and as Rory walked in, she was rather surprised. The backdrop was a bedroom. The bed was decorated with crimson satin sheets, and white rose petals littered the entirety of the set. Logan stood in dark denim trousers with no shirt, and Rory was wearing a plain black slip. She had no idea what the hell the theme was for this shoot, but she was most intrigued.

Logan turned around and had the breath knocked out of him. Rory stood there in a slip with her brown hair in tight curls. She had on red lipstick that matched the sheets and just a bit of mascara. She walked over to him with a smirk.

"Woodward, have you perhaps heard what the theme for this shoot is?" Rory inquired. She had never done a couple's shoot involving a bed; her dad and Rochelle would have had heart attacks.

"Umm…I think my dad said something about 'sexy seduction'?" Logan asked more than told. He still shuttered when he thought of his dad's words; there was no way he ever wanted to hear the word 'sexy' come out of Mitchum Huntzberger's mouth.

Rory nodded when she finally understood. Logan's dad wanted to add a risky edge to the typical magazine cover; he was a lot smarter than Rory had thought.

When she finally understood, Rory dragged Logan onto the bed.

"We're ready!" She announced in an annoyed tone. Logan looked at her strangely as she began to work around him. She wrapped her leg around his and brought his eyes to hers. It was then that Logan noticed bright flashes going off.

"Excellent! Magnificent! Now I understand why you are considered the best!" Shouted a man as he took frame after frame of Rory and Logan.

Rory kept changing small details about her position, and all Logan could do was watch. She finally noticed his stiff position and stifled a laugh. "Relax. Just glance at the camera, but make sure to hold onto me, okay?" She questioned as the flashes continued.

Logan nodded his head and did as told.

There ended up being a few awkward moments in the midst of the shoot (especially when Rory was told to do something like lay on top of Logan or kiss him). She, however, didn't seem to notice. Logan was the one who felt self conscious and uneasy the entire time. The feeling didn't go away when he and Rory had to speak with his father, but luckily, it turned out to be just a short discussion about the profits of the magazine and so on.

Rory and Logan ended up going to her house to rest up for the party, but Logan still felt a little odd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tristan had been just as saddened as Rory, but he hid it well (or so he thought). He had met Paris on the plane, but they had stayed silent pretty much the entire time. Finally, when they were about 15 minutes from landing, Paris spoke.

"Okay, first you somehow trap me into going to New York with you. Then you twist my arm until I agree to take this stupid jet. Now, you're ignoring me? What the hell is the matter with you?" She questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry if I don't feel like fucking talking!" Tristan yelled aggravated.

Paris could see that something was bothering him. He had been fidgeting with his watch most of the time, and at one point, she thought he was going to throw it.

"Tristan...what's the matter? I know I don't seem like the listening type, but I can be pretty good at it," Paris tried a different approach.

Tristan looked over and noticed the worried look in her eyes; he sighed before speaking.

"You know, she gave me this watch," Tristan tried to explain, but when he saw Paris wince at the word she, he rushed to amend his statement.

"I meant that _Rory_ gave me this watch." Paris visibly relaxed, and Tristan continued sadly. "She said that it was a gesture from the whole family. I was her brother now, and she wasn't going to let me forget it. Looks like I'm not the one who forgot."

A feeling of great sorrow hit Tristan hard, but he tried to hold onto his resolve. He wouldn't be upset over this; it was ridiculous anyway. He didn't need a family. Paris, however, could tell what he was thinking and moved to sit next to him. She stood carefully and gently placed her hand on his. He looked up and noted the anguish her eyes held.

"Hey, trust me, you _are_ her brother. Logan is always telling Stephanie how he thinks you guys are twins; you can read each other like that," she assured him. "Besides, you're really lucky you know. I would give anything to have the relationship you have with Rory with Steph, and she's supposed to be my sister."

"Stepsister," Tristan revised.

"Yeah, stepsister," Paris replied as she looked down.

Tristan lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"You know, I'm glad you came along on this trip," he whispered.

"Anything to prove you wrong," she said with a small smile as he kissed her gently.

"You wish Gellar; you wish."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was enjoying himself despite a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The LDB had gone all out for this party. The entire Ritz- Carlton had been shut down, and the only people allowed inside were LDB members and their guests. The ballroom they were in had a high ceiling with a dazzling crystal chandelier. The room was lighted by gemstone lamps from Versailles, and long-stemmed red roses adorned the marble tables along with white and gold table clothes.

Robert, Colin, Logan, Finn, and Seth were conversing about the use of woolen sweaters when Logan saw Rory wave him over. When he saw her outfit for the first time, he had forgotten how to properly breathe. The white dress she had gotten with Stephanie was incredible, and had made the girls of the LDB even more jealous (if that was possible). Everyone sat staring as Logan made his way towards the supermodel who had been arguing with several girls about the new Fall lines.

"Logan, don't you think that Louis Vuitton is overrated?" Rory asked as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey, no fair! You're using your wiles on him!" Stephanie shouted more than spoke seeing as how she was highly intoxicated.

"It's not my fault that the most fashionable man in the room just happens to belong to me," Rory replied innocently.

"I'm sorry _your highness_, did you just suggest that you _own_ me?" Logan inquired with a grin.

"Why yes, _Woodward_, I believe I did. Why? You don't wanna belong to me?" Rory questioned using her 'puppy dog eyes' as Mike had called them.

"Oh, that's just not fair! Who can resist those eyes?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"No one, that's why I used them," Rory explained. The group laughed, and Rory leaned into Logan's embrace.

"Alright, that's enough of this cuteness. I'm gonna go find Finn," Declare Rosemary who had taken Rory's side in the Vuitton vs. Burberry debate.

"See ya," said the group simultaneously. A few of the girls left with her, but most had stayed to witness Rory and Logan interact further. They were acting like little kids at a zoo.

"So, Stephanie where's that psychotic stepsister of yours?" Asked Kimberley, a tanned brunette who was still glaring at Rory.

"She's not that bad," Stephanie stated. "She's actually with Rory's cousin Tristan in New York. I still can't believe he got her to miss school shopping? She's usually the first one in line at the stationary store," she continued.

Rory frowned at the mention of Tristan, but it seemed to go unnoticed by everyone except for Stephanie and Logan.

"Tristan, as in Tristan _DuGrey_! _The freak_ is in New York with _Tristan DuGrey_!" Kimberley screeched. The entire ballroom was now very well aware of what was going on, and most were listening with interest.

"Hey, don't call my stepsister a freak you slut!" Stephanie yelled back angrily. No one insulted her family and got away with it.

"Oh please! I'm the slut? Who's the one who slept with Colin just because they couldn't get to Logan?" The girls in the room were now starting to take sides, and several of them began to murmur in agreement.

"Oh honey please! I love Colin! Which is more than I'm sure you can say for that plumber you're with!" Stephanie joked pointing towards the girl's date. "You're just mad because Logan's dating a real supermodel, not just some trailer park playboy bunny!"

With that, half of the room exploded into laughter. Rory made her way outside for some fresh air. She was already tired enough without having to deal with these people. Logan followed her into the parking lot where she sat silently.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I know what Kimberley said upset you-" he tried, but he stopped as he saw tears streaking down Rory's cheeks.

"It's not that Logan. It's all of this! I can't deal with all of this pressure; I thought that by coming here things would get better!" She wept. Everything was crumbling before her eyes. She and Tristan were mad at each other, she still had no relationship with her mother, and her dad was talking about going back home already.

Logan picked her up, much to her protest, and led her to the car. He quickly went back and told his friends he had to leave before running back to the parking lot.

Rory began to fall asleep as soon as Logan layed her down in the backseat. She whispered a quick goodnight, and Logan kept one eye on her with the other on the road. This girl was everything he could ever want, and it killed him to see her in pain. He wanted to protect her, and he only knew one way. He grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through the phone book until he found what he was looking for. He pressed call and waited for a voice.

"Hello?" said a groggy male voice.

"_Tristan_? This is Logan. We need to talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I tried to incorporate some drama, what do ya think? I had to mention the Paris Hilton thing, my apologies! I did introduce some new characters, and you'll hear from them some more. I actually got the idea from Duke and Gabe on the show 'The Janice Dickinson Modeling Agency'. Oh, and Logan's little nagging feeling has nothing to do with Tristan! I'll explain later!

Please tell me your opinion on the whole updating situation! Love ya to pieces, and remember to read and review! It's what keeps me writing!


	11. The date and hanging up

I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! I'm horrible; I know! I should have updated sooner, but I thought that I would be able to include Friday Night dinner in this chapter, but apparently, that is not the case. I promise on a candy bar that I will update sooner, and please keep reading!

SydneyMorgan: It's no fun to have people guess when they get it right! Aww shoot! JK, you got the reason behind Logan's depression…I think! I don't plan on having Rochelle and Chris fight about the whole moving thing until Friday night dinner at the Gilmores'. I think that is when all heck will be unleashed!

CoCaCoLa29: Sorry about the whole "No-interaction" thing between Rory and Lorelai! I know for sure that **the next chapter will be very dramatic. Rory and Logan discover what their relationship is missing, Paris and Tristan return home, Chris and Rochelle face the living situation and much more!**

Disclaimer: No, even after over a month- I still don't own Gilmore Girls! It's not my fault; they won't sell it to me for a penny. Stupid CW…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paris Gellar was a little nervous. Scratch that, she was very nervous. She and Tristan had made their way through New York continuously glancing at each other. They had managed to talk business the entire time, but now, they were going out for dinner… together…alone.

'This is ridiculous! I don't get nervous over guys. That's Steph's job.' Paris thought as an idea hit her-call Stephanie.

She picked up the house phone and started to dial. When Tristan first told her that they would be staying at his house, she had stared wide-eyed at him for what seemed like an hour. There was no way she was staying at his home overnight. 'What if one of his many flavors came over,' she had thought bitterly. However, when they arrived at the building Paris was shocked. It was a beautiful white mansion on the Northeast coast of Staten Island.

She had scoffed at that point. It figured he would buy a house in the most Conservative borough of New York.

The house had beautiful white marble columns running down the back, and it was surrounded by the most gorgeous landscape. Clean cut gardens with blooming flowers surrounded the property, and about a quarter of a mile west was the Upper Bay.

After four rings, Stephanie picked up the phone out of breath.

"Whoever this is better have a damn good excuse for getting me out of my shower!" She yelled angrily. Did people not understand how long it takes a girl to get ready for a party?

Paris hesitated before speaking. "Steph?" She asked quietly. "I need your help."

Stephanie was surprised. It was the first time in her life she had ever heard Paris sound anxious. "Par, what is it?"

"I…don't you dare laugh! I need something to wear to dinner with Tristan," she mumbled self-consciously.

Stephanie shook her head and smiled. Her little stepsister was growing up. As much as it killed her, she didn't make any remarks. She knew how rarely Paris dated. Well, actually, Paris had never dated.

"Light blue jeans with your black jacket and a cute white tank," said Stephanie in an excited voice. "Oh, and make sure to put on some make-up. I'd go with red lipstick and some blush. Ooh ooh, and don't forget jewelry, something classy but cute."

Paris tried to hide a small smile from gracing her features even though she knew her stepsister couldn't see her. "Thanks Steph. I'll see you later."

Stephanie gave a tiny 'okay' before announcing something that had been whirling around in her head since the mall incident. "Par? You…you deserve him. Good luck." With that she hung up the phone and continued getting dressed.

Paris heard the dial tone and settled the phone in its cradle. She walked into her closet with a minute grin on her face before closing the door to get dressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan had been waiting for less than a minute when he heard Paris's door close. '_Right on time,'_ he thought with a laugh. He had figured Paris wasn't the type to be late. He looked towards the stairs and saw her walking down carefully with her purse in one hand and her notebook in the other. Tristan gave her a puzzled look when the blonde reached him.

"I'm sorry; do you have an interview scheduled between courses or something?" He questioned confusedly.

Paris noticed him staring at her right hand and sighed.

"I thought you'd like to see my article on your company." She handed him the notebook and watched as he read it. She rolled her eyes when she saw his self-satisfied look.

"So, I take it that you like the article?" She questioned in a sarcastic manner. Tristan was about to respond, but he stopped suddenly when he saw Paris. He had been so focused on what she was carrying that he hadn't noticed how beautiful she looked. She sported casual attire, but she still looked breathtaking to him. Realizing he hadn't said anything, he spoke nervously.

"Umm…yeah, the article is great," and it was. She had explained that she was on the staff of the Yale Daily News, but she hadn't told him how incredible of a writer she was. Tristan smiled at her modesty and his confidence came back in a flash.

"It really is amazing, and by the way, you look gorgeous," he supplied as he led her towards the limo.

Paris groaned and hit him on the arm.

"What do you want DuGrey?"

Tristan grinned wickedly before whispering into her ear. "Wrong question Paris. It isn't _what_; it's _who_."

Paris looked shocked as Tristan held her door open for her and ushered her into the car.

"Don't look so shocked Gellar. You're a _very_ attractive woman," he said with a wink.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride, but Tristan made sure to hold Paris's hand the entire time. He had something great planned for tonight, and he was excited to see his plan take action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Tristan's final destination, Paris was stunned. She was standing only a few feet from the entrance of the Met.

The couple had feasted on a picnic and talked all night. When it got to about 11:00 P.M., Paris had fallen asleep in Tristan's embrace. Neither of them could believe that they had grown so close in such a short amount of time. They were making their way home when Tristan got the idea to take Paris somewhere extra special.

Tristan grinned broadly as he saw his date's look of awe. He knew she would enjoy a private tour through the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and he was hoping to add a precious memory to her obviously small collection. He knew what it was like to live in high society; there were very few moments of pure joy.

Paris turned towards Tristan who was still staring at her and gave him a questioning look. He simply knocked on one of the doors and waited for a security guard. Soon, he was ushering her through various hallways decorated with the works of Rousseau, Matisse, Gauguin, and Renoir. Both made witty comments and posed questions about the paintings, and at times they bickered over the deeper meanings of certain works of art. At around 2:00 A.M, they decided to start heading back to Todt Hill. Paris could pack the next morning, and Tristan would take her to the top school supplies store in New York to make up for the fact that she had to miss the stationary sale at her favorite shop in Hartford.

In reaching the house, only one of the two was tired. Tristan was used to staying up nights because of his business, and so he led Paris to her bedroom door and bid her goodnight with a sweet peck on the lips. He walked downstairs with a sigh and began to sort through his paperwork from his precious business.

About an hour later, he was still working, and Paris had yet to fall asleep. She tiptoed down to his office and smiled sadly when she saw his worn face.

"Tristan?" She whispered quietly.

The blonde male's head snapped up and he yawned loudly. Paris rolled her eyes and forced him up.

"You're going to bed. Case closed, and don't you dare pull any of that negotiator crap on me."

Tristan laughed softly before wrapping his arm around Paris's waist and speaking. "Sorry babe, it's in my blood."

He stopped at his bedroom door and turned towards Paris. Tristan noticed that she looked a bit scared, and he tried to calm her down.

"Relax, you don't have to come in with me if you don't want to."

Paris's face changed from scared to embarrassed as she looked down.

"I'm sorry it's just-," she tried, but Tristan cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't ever be sorry, okay?" Paris nodded and held Tristan's hand for a few moments before pulling back and walking towards her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bit past 4:00 A.M when Tristan's sleep was interrupted by a terrible ringing noise. He grabbed the incessant contraption and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"_Tristan_? This is Logan. We need to talk."

Tristan's sleepy state and his feelings towards Logan got the best of him. He hung up (more like 'slammed down' actually) the phone and went back to sleep.

Logan groaned when he heard the dial tone.

"Are you kidding me with this shit? " He muttered tiredly as he kept one eye on the road and one eye on Rory. They were nearing her house; he would call Tristan back after he dropped her off. This was getting resolved today, whether Tristan liked it or not.

With that thought, Logan pulled up Rory's driveway and tried to shake her awake.

"Go away bunny, go away. I don't even_ like_ carrots," she mumbled incoherently.

Logan chuckled and pushed his door open. He should have known better than to try and wake her up without coffee or dynamite. He made his way over to her door, opened it, and carried her out steadily. Rochelle answered the door in an oversized shirt and boy shorts, and she smiled faintly when she saw Logan carrying her baby.

She motioned for him to follow her up to Rory's room, and once he set her down upon her bed, Rochelle called him to the kitchen downstairs.

Logan did as told and went into the kitchen where he found Rochelle sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hands. He poured himself a cup and sat down next to her, and she spoke in a quiet voice.

"How bad was it?" She questioned knowingly.

Logan decided to play dumb, hoping that she would leave him alone.

"How bad was what?"

Rochelle scoffed at the blonde and sent him a look of resolve.

"You know what. How bad was the argument between Bleu and Tristan? Are they still fighting?"

Logan sighed, but he knew he had no choice. He told Rochelle the whole story, and she remained quiet until he was done speaking. When he finished, she looked at him questioningly.

"So, I know why Bleu is upset and why Tristan is upset, but what is bothering you so much? Oh, and don't give me that 'nothing' merde. I have raised Bleu and Tristan long enough to know when a child is upset."

"It's just that…never mind. It's ridiculous. I'm being absolutely ridiculous." Logan tried to convince himself unsuccessfully.

Rochelle smiled sympathetically and stood.

"When Tristan gets home, I will personally have a talk with him. Until then, you sleep."

Logan looked a bit uncomfortable, and Rochelle laughed.

"Don't worry. Tristan isn't here, and Chris doesn't drink too much coffee before noon. Your pants are safe for tonight." With that, Rochelle dumped her mug in the sink and made her way to her and Chris's room.

Logan sat staring silently into space before he decided to take her advice. He would call Tristan tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little filler! I wanted everyone to get a feel for the Paris-Tristan relationship. Oh, there's a picture of Paris in her outfit on my profile page link. I found a really cute picture of Liza Weil (the girl who plays Paris). Also, I have a new story I'm working on that I really want to get out within the next few days. Oh, and for all you New Yorkers, I've never been. The reason why this chapter took me so long was that I wanted it to be realistic. I did research on Staen Island, and I set the timeline to make as much sense as it could. Anywho, review please!


End file.
